FUEGO Y HIELO
by semiakesolauca
Summary: Hitsugaya Toshiro capitán del décimo escuadrón de la Sociedad de Almas se vuelve a encontrar con Karion urosaki luego de varios años con una mision especial de parte del Comandante General que pasara entre ellos 2. HITSUKARIN
1. Reunion

Capitulo 1: reunión

Fue un bonito día. El sol brilla y todo el mundo se mezcla alegremente para olvidar todos sus problemas. ¿Quién no lo fue? después de todo era verano.

"Ne Shiro-chan?", Preguntó una voz suave. La chica miraba con preocupación al décimo capitán del Gotei 13.

Antes de que pudiera responder, la puerta de su oficina se abrió. De pie ante ellos su vice-capitán Rangiku Matsumoto entró en la habitación.

"Taichou, Yamamoto-sou Taichou quiere hablar con usted."

"Hn."

"Creo que es hora de que me valla, adiós shiro-chan, adiós rangiku-san" sonrió Hinamori sonrió y salio de la oficina.

"Vamos Matsumoto"

"Si taichou"

Los dos caminaron en silencio ya que se dirigió a la habitación privada de Yamamoto-soutaicho.

Me pregunto que quiere ahora?

Al entrar a la habitación del capitán comandante el habla al instante

"Hitsugaya-taichou, quiero que valla al mundo real. Quiero que valla a cuidar de que no entren huecos al mundo real. Y quiero que los aniquilen si entran en contacto al mundo real. ¿esta claro?

"Si demo... ¿por qué me manda? ¿y no a otro shinigami? "

"Por que confío que ara bien su trabajo. Salga ya"

Hitsugaya y Rangiku regresaron a su habitación.

"Mou no es justo!, Yo tanbien queria ir al mundo real!, no estamos ahí desde que Aizen nos traicionó. Ne taichou, por favor, compreme algo de ropa al llegar si?"

Hitsugaya cerró los ojos y dijo: "No voy allí para relajarme Matsumoto. Voy a estar ahí para destruir huecos!" ehh! le cayó el sudor como Rangiku en el camino no le hace caso sobre lo que dijo e insistió en que sobre todas las cosas el debe de comprar un regalo para ella. Por los oídos de Hitsugaya fue liberado y como toda la toda la cabeza al igual que como estaba pasando con una chica en el mundo real.

"Argh! Estúpido padre… gahh tratando de hacerme llevar un vestido! ¿Quién piensa que es?" Murmuró Karin Kurosaki que caminaba a cualquier lugar que sea lejos de su hogar para escapar de las garras de su llamado anormal padre. De repente, ella empezó a vagar. 10 de julio, que miraba al cielo brilla el sol brillante, en su patente. Ella miró de distancia.

¿Cuánto tiempo fue la última vez que lo vio? 5 años?

Ella todavía puede recordar como si fuera ayer. La forma en que fue siempre mirando a su teléfono fue siempre mirando a su teléfono con aquellos ojos verde claro. Ella se sacudió la cabeza, ¿Por qué de repente pensar en él. Ella miró hacia el acantilado, donde se colgó a cabo. Al principio pensaba que estaba viendo cosas, froto sus ojos y se dirigió a ver si era el. Ella caminaba lentamente hasta el. Sus ojos ojos fijos en su teléfono celular.

"Toushiro… ¿eres tu?" Él levantó lentamente la cabeza de su telefono celular y sus ojos se ampliaron. "K… Kurosaki?" Él miraba a ella hasta que su teléfono comenzó a pitar.

"Hueco" "Kurosaki te quedas aquí". "Es decir, estoy voy yo" Él iba a protestar, pero luego se dio cuenta que ya había corrido en dirección a la depresión.

"Ugh… este es un hueco testarudo" Karin gruño como ella saltó para atacar a los huecos.

"Es que esto es todo lo que tengo?" Vanaglorió el hueco. "Che…" Hitsugaya maldijo como pasó en rodajas el brazo libre del hueco. Sin embargo, fue alcanzado también por Hitsugaya. "Kuso" susurró. Hitsugaya saltó de nuevo y trató de atacarlo. Logró arañar el hueco era fuerte. El hueco perforó a Hitsugaya varias veces hasta que perdió el conocimiento. Después de la depresión comenzó a desaparecer riendo maniáticamente.

"Toushiro! Oi! Toushiro!" Karin gritó su nombre mientras lo sacudía furiosamente.


	2. Cena con los Kurosaki

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre.

Esta historia la traduzco de n fanfic que me gusto mucho espero que lo disfruten

Capítulo 2: Cena con el Kurosakis

-"Ne, Karin-chan que pasó?- Pidio una joven una explicacion.

"Ano Yuzu, que ... Ah… llegamos de una pelea con una pandilla."- Karin dice tratando de averiguar de que sea una buena historia y razonable sin preocupar demasiado a su gemela.

-"mmm… Karin! Me alegro de que no te hayas dañado! No te preocupes papá se asegurará de que tu amigo vaya a estar bien! Después de todo yo soy el mejor curandero en el MUNDO!"- el puño de Karin comenzó a temblar ya que llego a la cara de Isshin.

- "WAHH!- Isshin se dirige hacia el retrato de Masaki Kurosaki llorando. -"Masaki! Su hija está abusando de mí otra vez! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho mal para merecer su odio?" Isshin gritó con ojos llorosos-.

Hitsugaya empezó a despertar una vez mas cuando oyó los gritos de una niña diciéndoles que dejen de luchar. Él abre los ojos lentamente. Él mira a su alrededor para ver a Karin empujar con su pie en la cara de Isshin cuando el trata de abrazarla.

"¿estas bien?"- Yuzu le pregunta a Hitsugaya como él se sienta.-

- "Aa"- confundido sobre lo que había pasado.

Karin empuja a su padre a un lado.- "Oi Toushiro!¿ Estás bien?"- pregunta al notarlo confundido.

-"¿Donde estoy? ¿Y qué pasa?-

-"Ah esta es mi casa. Mi padre es el que te ha sanado mientras estabas inconsciente. Esta es mi hermana y mi padre es el que lo ha sanado. Esta es mi hermana Yuzu y mi padre Isshin."- dijo señalándolos a ambos

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Isshin aborda a Hitsugaya con lágrimas en los ojos- "Usted es un muchacho valiente, salvo a mi hija!, Muchas gracias. Y con eso le doy mi bendición en mi querida Karin para el matrimonio!"-

-"Callate!"- Karin golpeo a su padre dejando un enorme agujero a través de las tres salas y fuera de la casa.

-"Ano le gustaría quedarse a cenar?"- pregunto Yuzu a Hitsugaya.

-"Si"- contesto el peliblanco.

Hitsugaya se incluyo en la cena de los Kurosaki. Hitsugaya ahora se dio cuenta de por que Kurosaki Ichigo y Karin Kurosaki eran exactamente como son. Existe el padre Isshin, digamos que un padre anormal. Hablar de anormalidad en la totalidad de la familia Kurosaki estaba loco. Pero aun así Hitsugaya no se quejaba.

-"¿Toushiro, donde se aloja en este momento?"- Karin preguntó con curiosidad.

-"No se"-, dijo mientras comía. En caso de que le pregunta.

-"Bueno, yo podría preguntarle a mi padre si –"-

-"Shiro-chan! Tienes mi bendición! Usted debe permanecer aquí, en este cálido hogar de nosotros!"- Dice Isshin interrumpiendo y corre hacia el retrato de Masaki.

-"¡Oh mi querido Masaki nuestra joven Karin se va a casar. Usted será muy feliz que oficialmente tenemos un nuevo miembro en la familia Kurosaki. Otro muchacho, ahora que Ichigo se ha ido a la universidad."-

La noche cayó sobre ellos rápidamente Hitsugaya ahora duerme en la habitación de Ichigo. Ahora estaba sola. Él será capaz de enderezar sus pensamientos.

Tantas cosas que ha ocurrido hoy y que le pasa a ser mi primer día de vuelta con Kurosaki-san en realidad me dio la bienvenida aquí, aunque el ni siquiera me conoce. Extraño hueco el de hoy … Apenas lo pude rayar. ¿Cómo puede ser que un gran hueco?. Es extraño estar aquí en la casa de Kurosaki. Karin… ella ha cambiado mucho. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido… 5 años creo.- medito el muchacho.

Pensando sobre eventos del día que vio cómo Karin había cambiado mucho. Física y mentalmente. Ella tiene ahora el pelo largo negro hasta la mitad de su espalda. Ella ya no usaba el negro shot pandex y dobe Jesey. Ahora ella es una mujer de curvas notables. Su vestimenta era todavía roja, blanca tres camisetas con pantalón negro y blanco de cara zapatillas rojas. Junto con la ropa que vestía una peligrosa sonrisa divertida y sus ojos que mostraban muchas emociones. Kurosaki Karin realmente creció en cinco años.

Ugh, ¿Por qué estoy pensando en ella?- se dijo a si mismo el chico.

Poco a poco creció cansado y frustrado, pero el sueño empezó a hacerse para ponerlo a dormir una vez mas.

…..

Fuera de la habitación de Hitsugaya, Karin estaba dando paseos por las paradas, pero en su puerta. Ella se mira y piensa en lo que ocurrió anteriormente con el hueco y verlo de nuevo.

Es muy raro verlo de nuevo. Él ha cambiado pero no tanto. Al menos él es más alto ahora. No puedo creer que él es mas hablador que yo. Parece así que no sé. NO puedo decir que ha cambiado demasiado causa que sigue siendo el mismo. Nunca trata de manera justa.- pensó la chica

Karin camina a su habitación y se dirige a la cama para olvidar lo que pasó ese día.


	3. Primer día de Hitsugaya

Primer día de Hitsugaya

A medida que el día paso el la casa de los Kurosaki se escucho un terrible estruendo que llego a los oídos de Yuzu y Karin ambas al escucharlo salieron en dirección al sonido antes mencionado y al llegar quedaron con un sudor recorriendo su frente al ver a Hitsugaya tendido en el suelo.

-"Otousan!"- Yuzu lloró. -"Shiro-Ni-Chan Daijobu?"-exclamo con preocupación.

"Hn, si ese chico va a estar en esta casa y casarse con Karin, que tiene que ser capaz de ser fuerte para protegerla. Así que, como Ichigo no esta ahora yo lo estoy endureciendo."- dijo Isshin, con el fuego ardiendo en sus ojos.

-"Baka"- Karin escupió.

Isshin una vez más, corrió a Masaki y se quejó acerca de que Karin abusaba de él como un padre.

…..

Las gemelas Kurosaki, junto con Hitsugaya se dirigían a la Escuela Superior de Karakura, cuando Karin se detuvo.

-"Eh mate! ¿Toushiro, vas a la escuela con nosotras?"-

-"Hai Naze?"-

-"Hn betsuni".-

-"Ano Karin-chan, Shiro-nii me voy a ir con mis amigos los veo más tarde."- Con ese comentario Yuzu dejó a la as del fútbol y el shinigami solos.

En el camino a la escuela caminando en silencio empezaron a recibir miradas. Karin estaba a punto de decir algo, pero sonó la campana y así marca el inicio del primer día de Hitsugaya en la escuela.

-"Ok todos escuchen tenemos un nuevo estudiante transferido aquí. Así que quiero que le den toda tu atención y darle la bienvenida a nuestra escuela. Usted puede entrar ahora Hitsugaya Toushiro."- El profesor dijo haciendo que todas las cabezas en el aula se volvieran para ver caminar en forma casual como si hubiera estado allí antes al nuevo alumno. (Técnicamente, él ha estado allí con anterioridad a Ichigo & CO creció y se graduó.)

Todos los ojos estaban ahora en él cuando él se presentó.

- "Ahora Hitsugaya por favor, cuéntenos acerca de usted"- dijo el profesor.

Hitsugaya asintio y dijo: -"Mi nombre es Hitsugaya Toushiro soy un experto en la espada no se molesten en rodearme y molestarme si no quieren que su cabeza sea separada de su cuello."- La clase entera se estremeció, pero, no obstante, las chicas lo miraban lascivas y los chicos ya sea con admiración o envidia, le temían.

-"Hitsugaya me gustaría que se siente detrás de Karin Kurosaki. Kurosaki por favor, levanten la mano."- Karin hizo lo que se le dijo y sonrió a Hitsugaya mientras caminaba hacia ella. Toda la clase se quedó mirando Karin y Hitsugaya queriendo saber cuando harán un motín, ya que sus personalidades se enfrentaron. Sentir la atmósfera intensa que el maestro comenzó sus lecciones.

Después de unas horas, todo el mundo estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a la presencia de Hitsugaya y no mucho tiempo, tanto Karin y Hitsugaya sintieron una oleada de paso de energía a través de ellos una presión espiritual.

El teléfono de Hitsugaya comenzó a vibrar en lo cierto cuando estaba a punto de pedir salir de la clase Karin se le adelantó en hacer la pregunta - "Maestro ¿puedo ir a la enfermería? no me siento bien."-

-"Ok señorita Kurosaki puede salir."- Karin se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo por la puerta.

-"Sí Hitsugaya ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?."-dijo el maestro

-"Puedo ir al baño?"-

-"Sí pero ve rápidamente."- Él también se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta. No quería levantar sospechas de estar mucho tiempo fuera de la clase asi que rápidamente se tragó una pastilla gikonkai y antes de salir le dijo a su gigai que volviera a la clase y actuar con naturalidad.

En algún lugar de Karakura Karin estaba luchando contra un hollow. No mucho después Hitsugaya llego y vio la lucha de Karin contra el hueco. Justo cuando estaba a punto de atacar el hueco comenzó a desaparecer. Vio a Karin coger un palo y se materializarlo en una espada de verdad hecha con su energía. Karin rápidamente desapareció y reapareció al lado del hueco cortandolo por la mitad. Pronto el hueco se convirtió en polvo y su alma abandonó el mundo real. Los ojos de Hitsugaya se ensancharon y se dio cuenta de que ella acababa de purificar a un hueco.

Pero, ¿cómo? Ella no es un shinigami. ¿Cómo diablos se materializo esa espada?.-pensó atónito el muchacho

Perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que Kafrin lo estaba llamando hasta que golpeó con su pie su cara. -"Oi! ¿Me has oído?"-

-"Che ..."- Hitsugaya rápidamente quedó mas confundido como en el infierno.


	4. Pensamientos

Pensamientos

-"Estoy en casa!-" Karin grito mientras entraba en la casa Kurosaki.

-"Bienvenida Karin-chan!"- Yuzu respondió.

-"Oh, Karin-chan estás en casa! ¡Ven a darle un abrazo a papá!"- Isshin saltó sobre Karin haciendo que esta se enojara y lo golpeara en el rostro con un puñetazo. Isshin una vez más gritó a su esposa.

(Pobre Isshin-san Karin debería ser más amable con ella tousan.)

…..

Dos horas más tarde

"¡Todo el mundo venga la cena esta lista! Karin-chan! Shiro-nii! otousan!"- Yuzu llamo a todos a cenar desde la cocina.

Durante la cena Yuzu sentía la tensión entre Karin e Hitsugaya, sabia que algo tenebroso iba a pasar, decidió mantener la boca cerrada. Mala suerte para Isshin-san tuvo que cruzar la línea.

-"¿Heeeh?¿ Shiro-chan y Karin-chan! Ustedes están teniendo una pelea de amantes? Oh Karin no seas tan enojona con Shiro-chan! Él sólo está tratando de mostrarte su amor y el te ama mucho."- exclamó con una sonrisa Isshin

Snap! Los palillos de Karin se quebraron por la mitad. Mostrando en la frente de la chica muchas venas marcadas en su frente estilo anime, enviándole una mirada asesina a su padre que no fue notada por este.

Eso es todo lo que hizo. El chico se le molesta.- "¿Puedo ser excusada de la mesa padre mío?"- pregunto Karin con un aura asesina alrededor suyo ella estaba realmente enojada por las palabras dichas por su padre. Isshin tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

En cuanto a Hitsugaya se la quedó mirando sorprendido por su temperamento en lo furiosa que estaba y aumentaba conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Maldita sea ella es ... ella es ... Ella es FREAKIN miedo!

Él pensó mientras miraba a Karin retirarse de la mesa. Una vez que Karin se había ido Hitsugaya decidió excusarse para ir a su habitación pero antes de hacerlo alguien salto por encima de la mesa en su dirección.

-"Usted Shiro-chan vaya y pídale disculpas a Karin! Que no quiero que su matrimonio sea un desastre"- comenzó a llorar Isshin.

-"¿Qué?¿Que me disculpe con ella? Ni siquiera sé lo que pasó y usted me está acusando."- dijo el peliblanco con un tono molesto en su voz dirigido al padre de la chica por su acusación.

Isshin miró peligrosamente a Hitsugaya y lo siguiente que supo es que Hitsugaya se encontraba de pie frente a Karin.

En el techo

Hitsugaya se sienta junto a Karin. El silencio habita entre ellos. Finalmente rompió el silencio, Hitsugaya le preguntó lo que la había estado molestando todo el día.

-"Kurosaki .."-

-"Mm…"- Karin respondió.

-"Quiero saber… hoy tu has… purificado a un Hollow… ¿Cómo... cómo has hecho eso? Usted no es un shinigami"- pregunto el peliblanco recordando lo que había pasado en la tarde haciendo que su voz sonara realmente dudosa.

Después de unos minutos pasaron Karin se puso de pie y dijo: -"Me he vuelto mucho más fuerte desde la última vez que me viste"- dijo Karin pasando a la izquierda del chico que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y repitiéndose mentalmente la frase que la chica había pronunciado. -"Buenas noches Toushiro"- Ella dijo antes de irse.


	5. Sueño

sueño: hitsukarin por siempre

espero que lo disfruten

Sueño

Oh, Dios me alegro de que por fin no esté de la azotea. Es difícil estar enojada con él.

Ni siquiera unos minutos habían pasado cuando Karin se quedó dormida una vez que su cabeza cayó sobre su almohada. Conforme avanzaba la noche, Karin entró en un sueño:

-"Voy a ver ustedes más tarde. No se olviden de el partido de fútbol el próximo Sábado okay?"- dijo Karin a lo que su equipo asintió con la cabeza y cada uno siguió su camino a destinos diferentes.

Karin estaba caminando a su casa jugando con su pelota de fútbol que se encontraba en una red pateandola. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a vagar por un partido de fútbol jugado segura de que hace tres años cuando conoció a un determinado shinigami de pelo blanco. Se preguntó si alguna vez lo volvería a ver. Si lo hacía ella querría jugar un partido de fútbol en un partido solo entre ellos y mostrarle que ella era mejor que él.

Cuando estaba absorta en sus pensamientos se encontró con el lugar donde se encontraba con el. Entonces se acordó de preguntarle por qué estaba siempre merodeando por allí. Lo recordaba con claridad.

Ella fue corriendo a buscarlo, porque él nunca se había presentado a la práctica.

Lo encontró sentado, mirando a su teléfono celular.

De repente, él habló.

-"¿Otra vez tú?"-

-"¿Por qué no viniste a la práctica?"-

-"Yo nunca dije que lo haría."- dijo el peliblanco sin darle importancia con la vista fija en su teléfono-"Además no tengo mucho tiempo libre."- termino por decir.

-"¿Por qué estás tan ocupado si no eres más que un estudiante de primaria?"- dijo la azabache con una mirada de confusión en su rostro.

-"Urusei"-

-"Ne, ¿por qué has venido aquí? ¿Está cerca de su casa?"- lo interrogo la chica.

-"En realidad no."- A continuación, se detuvo mirando a su teléfono celular y miró hacia la puesta del sol. -"Este es el mejor lugar que puede encontrar al mirar el cielo."- completo la oracion

En silencio, me doy cuenta de que estaba pensando no ... recordando algo. Algo que parecía importante para él. Luego dijo:

-"Me trae recuerdos."-

-"Te trae recuerdos?"-

Desde entonces nunca lo había comprendido.

Poco después Karin comenzó a caminar a su casa ya se estaba haciendo muy tarde. Al dar la vuelta se topó con alguien. Un hombre que tenía el pelo negro corto y ojos grises, que comenzó a cavar en las profundidades de su corazón. De repente, antes de se diera cuenta todo se oscureció y veía negro. Cuando se despertó se sintió que estaba siendo llevanda a un bosque. Luego fue tirada en el suelo y su camiseta fue arrancada de su cuerpo.

Karin luchó y luchó, pero fue inútil porque el hombre era más fuerte que ella. Trató de gritar para pedir ayuda, pero una tela puesta obligadamente en su boca la hizo callar. Ella hizo todo lo posible para darle una patada y le dio un puñetazo, pero ella se cansó y se rindio. El hombre por fin consiguió que se calme y así que empezó a despojarla de sus ropas y no tardó en dejarla sólo el sujetador y la ropa interior. El hombre comenzó a sentir y poner sus dedos en ella. Empezó a frotar su interior y el exterior.

Karin gritaba más y las lágrimas seguían cayendo sin embargo, antes de que el hombre haga algo en Karin comenzó a brillar una luz de color amarillo brillante. Pronto sus ojos se dilataron y se liberó y se agarró del brazo del hombre y comenzó a girar hasta que se rajo. Después de eso, un poder desconocido surgio desde dentro de Karin. Sin embargo, el hombre no se hizo bien, se obligó en ella, incluso mientras estaba encendido. Pronto el hombre llegó a un lugar que la hizo gritar tan fuerte ...

Karin se despertó en sudor frío, jadeando. Mirando a su alrededor, estaba de vuelta en su habitación. Miró a su derecha y se encontró que Yuzu todavía estaba profundamente dormida. Se alegro de que ella estaba de vuelta en casa, se puso de nuevo sobre su mal y empezar a pensar. Estaba feliz de haber despertado de ese horrible sueño que la atormento.

Parecía tan real. ¿Por qué? Eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué estoy de pronto recordando?

Trató de pensar en otra cosa; ella se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana y miró afuera. Ella levantó la vista hacia la luna. Pensó en cómo conoció a Hitsugaya una vez más, y luego sobre el hueco que le hirió no hace mucho tiempo.

Extraño, pensé que era un capitán. ¿Cómo puede conseguir derrotó al igual que por un hueco?

Por último la sensación de que se estaba cansando de nuevo Karin cepillos de todos sus pensamientos apagado y se vuelve a dormir.

Algo simplemente no se sentía bien ya.


	6. Shinigami

Shinigami

Después de un mes de ser colocado en el verdadero mundo definitivamente Hitsugaya comenzó a preguntarse por qué Yamamoto-Taichou lo mando a hacer una misión tan sencilla. Cuando Hitsugaya se prepara para salir de su habitación, oyó un desplome repentino.

(¿Puedes creer que el accidente no fue Shiro-chan, por una vez.)

Rápidamente corrió a su habitación, sacando su espada, cuando de repente Isshin se le adelantó.

¿Qué pasa con los Kurosakis que ese escandalo?- se pregunto el peliblanco.

Isshin empezó a golpear algo redondo y brillante con una sartén.

-"¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Maldita sea!"- la cosa redonda y brillante gritó agarrando la sartén fuera del alcance de Isshin. Isshin chilló- "¡Madre mía! ¡Habla!"-

-"Por supuesto que puede hablar y yo no soy eso!"-

El sudor de Hitsugaya cayó por su frente cuando se dio cuenta de otras dos figuras caminardo.

-"Oi! Taichou! Ahí lo tienes!"-

Los ojos de Hitsugaya comenzaron a temblar, pero antes de que él puediera hacer cualquier cosa Karin criticó a través de la puerta.

- "Toushiro, Yuzu, Tousan ¿Están allí? -

Una gota sse sudor estilo anime cayo por la frente de Karin cuando vio a su padre y ver a Rangiku abrazando a Hitsugaya, un tipo calvo sosteniendo un sartén listo para golpear en la cabeza a Isshin, y un tipo femenino usando plumas en los ojos hablando de Yuzu con una sonrisa para recibir un cumplido sobre su apariencia por ella.

-"Qu ... ¿Qué está pasando aquí?"- echó un vistazo a Hitsugaya quería una explicación. Hasta que se dio cuenta de algo. Ella hizo una toma doble a la persona que estaba abrazando a Hitsugaya.

-"¡Eh, tú!¿ No te he visto antes? Ah, sí eres esa señora vice-capitana. Matsumoto Rang... no, espera... Rangiku guardabosques!"-

Matsumoto sonrió brillantemente empujando a Hitsugaya, y sin querer caminar sobre él.- "¿Oye te acuerdas de mí? Espera tu mirada es demasiado familiar. Déjame pensar... hmm... lo tengo ¿eres la hermana de Kurosaki!"- 

Los demás miraron a la hermana pequeña de Kurosaki, Ikkaku y Yumichika la miró fijamente.- "¿Kurosaki tiene una hermana pequeña?"- Ikkaku cuestionado Rangiku.- "En realidad, ahora que lo mencionaron que se ven un poco familiar."- Yumichika, dijo observando; de repente empezó a tocar el pelo de la azabache... Yumichika quedó sin aliento.

Todo el mundo lo miró preguntándose qué demonios le pasaba. -"¡Tu... Tu pelo ... es que no lo puedo creer ... es casi tan hermoso como el mío! No, esto no puede suceder el pelo no puede ser tan hermoso como el mío.¿ Dime cuál es tu secreto?"- Yumichika la inmovilizó contra la pared.- "¡Tengo que saber! ¡Dime!"- Él empezó a sacudirla como locos hasta que Hitsugaya dijo -"Yo no haría eso si fuera tú."-

Demasiado tarde antes de que el supiera lo que le golpeó Yumichika vio flash de todo lo que vivió ante sus ojos. Estaba volando a través de la casa y ahora estaba en la casa de los vecinos.

Fue una buena cosa que el vecino no estaba en casa, pero quién puede culparlos viven justo al lado de la familia Kurosaki.

Ikkaku se quedó mirando todas las paredes que tenían un agujero de la forma del cuerpo de Yumichika.

Yuzu arranco el valor de hablar preguntó: -"Um… ¿Shiro-NII que estas personas que son tus amigos?"-

-"Algo así"-, dijo Histugaya cuando se volvió a Rangiku.- "De todas formas ¿Matsumoto por qué estás aquí yo sé que usted no puede venir aquí libremente?"-

Antes de Rangiku pudiera decir nada, Karin pidió a Yuzu tomar a Isshin y lo puso a su habitación mientras ella se ocupaba de sus 'huéspedes'. Yuzu rápidamente arrastro a Isshin a la habitación, pero no antes de ver a su hermana preocupada.

Todo el mundo se va rápidamente a la habitación de Hitsugaya incluyendo Yumichika.- "¿Ne Taichou no había espacio está es la habitación de Ichigo?"- Rangiku miró a su alrededor.

Al escuchar el nombre de Ichigo Karin habló:- "Sí, lo es, pero él no está aquí"-

-"¿Por qué es eso?- Ikkaku le preguntó.

-"Bueno, él se fue a estudiar en la universidad ahora que la guerra con ese tipo de Aizen ha terminado"-.

Todos en la sala, incluso Hitsugaya la miraron con asombro. Sin embargo, finalmente se produjo a Hitsugaya que Ichigo, Rukia, Inoue, Chad, Ishida, tal vez ya le dijeron cuando volvió de la Sociedad de Almas. Después de todo no es estúpida, ni impotente.

-"¿Usted sabe sobre la Sociedad de Almas?"- Yumichika quedó sin aliento.

-"Por supuesto que lo sé. Yo no soy tonta puedo saber si mi hermano no es todo por una razón. Lo puedo ver. Incluso si usted deja su gigai detrás todavía puedo decirle que usted dejó su gigai. ¡Sé que ustedes son shinigami! Mira, no sé por qué están aquí, pero si usted vienen por Ichi-nii para llevarlo con ustedes no voy a dejar que lo lleven. Si se va con usted, entonces voy con él "-.

Karin miró a todas y cada uno de los shinigami. Todos sabían que estaba hablando en serio y que no podía discutir. Entonces comenzó a Rangiku.

-"En realidad hay una razón por qué estamos aquí Kurosaki-chan. Estamos aquí para patrullar el mundo real otra vez porque hay tal vez otra persona que se está levantando en el poder. Hasta el momento sabemos que esta persona se encuentra actualmente en algún lugar aquí en el mundo real. Simplemente no sé si está aún en Karakura. También estamos aquí para decirle Taichou que Yamamoto-Taichou le gustaría hablar con usted de nuevo. Así Hitsu-chan tienes que ir de nuevo a la Sociedad de Almas, tan pronto como sea posible primera es que se vayan hoy "-. Hitsugaya primero mira a Rangiku por llamarlo Hitsu-chan, pero luego se encoge de hombros.

Hitsugaya asiente con la cabeza en la comprensión, a continuación, mira a todos y se despide. Él tiene una última mirada a Karin, que le devolvió la mirada con la comprensión. Desconocido para ellos Rangiku vio cómo se miraron y sonrieron.

-"Oi Matsumoto, ¿qué sonríes?"- Ikkaku le preguntó.

-"Oh, nada."-

Pronto todo el mundo empieza a presentarse fuera de la habitación de Ichigo y la cabeza a la cocina.

Yuzu les pregunta si querían quedarse para la cena. Todos asintieron.- "Ano Yuzu voy a salir un poco ok? Usted sabe y les muestran lo que usted quiere venir, si no usted no tiene que hacerlo."-

-"No. Está bien Karin pudes salir y divertirte con tus amigos, además de que voy a salir también se lo prometi a Jinta y Ururu me voy a pasar el rato con ellos también me ofrecí como voluntaria para ayudar con la tienda de Urahara-san así que me voy a nos vemos en la cena. "-

-"Ok bye"-

-"Bye divertirse todos!"- Yuzu le sonrió.

Si Isshin preguntando nadie está bien eliminado de la pared entera y la cosa la cabeza brillante.

No mucho después Hitsugaya se fue de forma segura a la Sociedad de Almas.

….

-"Hitsugaya-Taichou tiene que entender que esto es muy importante. Tenemos que conseguir a la chica Kurosaki aquí tan pronto como sea posible."-Yamamoto dijo.

-"Entiendo, pero señor, ¿qué podemos decir a su familia por no hablar de Kurosaki Ichigo?"-

-"Creo que Kurosaki Ichigo se entiende sino como a su familia le dicen que va a ir a alguna parte, pero ella va a volver. No podemos dejar que ellos sepan lo que está pasando."-

-"Una pregunta rápida, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué la necesita para estar aquí en la Sociedad de Almas?"-

-"Esa chica tiene el potencial de ser un shinigami de alto rango al igual que su hermano. Como se puede ver que no estamos seguros, pero hay alguien por ahí que va en aumento en el poder una vez más. Para evitar el conflicto que tuvimos con el Arrancar, que están tratando de reclutar a shinigami potenciales de alto rango para evitar que la situación se salga de nuestras manos al igual que lo sucedido con Aizen. "-

-"Ya veo. Voy a tenerla aquí tan pronto como sea posible."-dijo el joven capitan

-"Bueno. Usted ya puede irse."-

Cuando lo deja Hitsugaya decide caminar un poco, como de costumbre se había perdido en sus pensamientos y se tropieza con alguien.

-"Ah, gomen yo no estaba prestando atención ¿eh?¿ Shiro-chan?"-

Hitsugaya mira hacia arriba y se da cuenta de que estaba siendo llamado.-"¿Ah ... Hinamori?"-

-"Así que veo que vas a volver al mundo real?"- dijo la chica delante el con una sonrisa amable característica de ella.

-"Sí. Estoy en otra misión, pero estaré de vuelta pronto."- Hitsugaya se detiene y pregunta:- "Ne Hinamori"-

-"Hai Shiro-chan?"-

-"¿Estas tú ... ¿bien?"- Él la miró con preocupación.

Ella mira hacia otro lado y dijo: -"... Sí, estoy bien. Shiro-chan no tiene que preocuparse por mí. Tengo más de Aizen-Taichou. Simplemente no estaba destinado a ser. Además de que es hora de que me mudé. Al igual que Shiro-chan hay que pasar así. Bueno, yo tengo que ir me prometí que iba a reunirme con Abarai-san y Kira-san que iba a pasar el rato con ellos. Ja. "- dijo sonriente la muchacha.

Hinamori se levantó y se fue.

…..

En el mundo real

-"Ne ne! Karin-chan! Vamos a ir a esa tienda por allí! Puede ser que tengan algo allí! Ah, y voy a buscar algo para ti también! Debemos cambiar tu guardarropas! Después de todo, con la ropa que estás usando usted no será capaz de atraer a muchos hombres quizá Hitsu-chan incluso podría tomar un segundo vistazo a ti! "- Rangiku exclamó agarrando el brazo de Karin y arrastrándola en una tienda de ropa.

Karin sae solto de su agarre.

-"De ninguna manera! Me gusta lo que estoy usando ahora mismo!"- Ella se ruborizó dejando fuera una réplica para cuando Rangiku afirmó que Hitsugaya le daría una segunda mirada.

Rangiku la atrajo de nuevo.- "¡Tonterías!"-

Karin miró a Ikkaku y Yumichika en busca de ayuda, como Rangiku la arrastró hasta la tienda. Los hombres le dieron una mirada de disculpa a ella y entraron con las dos señoritas.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta el teléfono de Rangiku sono y los cuatro rápidamente salieron corriendo por la tienda.

Maldita sea otro hueco. ¿Qué pasa con ellos últimamente? Ellos han estado apareciendo de la nada! -Karin penso.

Karin tomó rápidamente su posición de combate mientras agarraba la bokken de Ikkaku. (Un bokken es la espada de madera que lleva a Ikkaku cuando está en el mundo real.)

Ikkaku miró y se pregunto por qué tomó su bokken. Él, junto con los otros dos shinigami estaban dispuestos a dejar su gigai. Entonces de la nada, sintieron un poder proveniente de Karin y cada uno de ellos se quedó mirando mientras ella comenzó a usar su energía para materializar el bokken en una espada real. Ikkaku la miró y observaba cada movimiento. A continuación, cada uno de ellos sacó de él cuando Karin esquivó los ataques del los huecos casi golpeándolos y Karin.

Casi no. Si puedo conseguir un poco más cerca que puedo conseguirlo. Sé que puedo. Eso es todo lo tengo!- dijo la morena

Karin corto en rodajas al hueco en el hombro y los shinigami miraron con asombro. De repente, el hueco recuperó su compositor y éxito Karin. Karin salió volando y pensó que iba a chocar con el suelo duro.

¿Qué? ¿Dónde está el suelo?-se pregunto la chica al sentir algo suave

Karin movió su mano alrededor y sintió algo suave. Abrió los ojos para ver que estaba envuelta alrededor de los brazos de alguien. Poco a poco levanto la mirada y vio que Hitsugaya la cargaba.

-"Taichou! La espalda!"- Rangiku lloró cuando se fue y trató de atacar el hueco. Sin embargo, se fue volando a Yumichika en su lugar.

-"Che ... Así que bueno volver a encontrarnos."- Hitsugaya le dijo al hueco.

-"Estoy impresionado que está de vuelta otra vez. Pensé que te mataron por última vez."-

-"Che ..."-

Hitsugaya y el hueco comenzaron a luchar una vez más. Cada uno teniendo un duro golpe para ellos mismos. Después de unos pocos minutos la batalla terminó. Hitsugaya estaba débil, sin embargo, el hueco atrapo con la guardia baja Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya devolvió un golpe de formación de grietas en la máscara del Hollow. El hueco se enfureció y estuvo a punto de atacar a Hitsugaya, pero su espada estaba atrapada entre la grieta que hizo en la máscara. Hitsugaya estaba a punto de ser golpeado hasta que algo sucedió.

Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku y la miraron con incredulidad.

Kurosaki Karin le había puesto la espada en el hueco. El hueco dio un grito desgarrador antes de que estalló hecho polvo el hueco le dijo algo a Karin.-"Voy a regresar Karin Kurosaki."- los ojos de la chica se abrieron.

Hitsugaya miró a Karin, y viceversa. Sin embargo, la sensación de que todo comenzó a drenar se ven borrosos, como Karin los ojos comenzó a decaer. Karin se cayó y todo el mundo gritaba a Karin su nombre.

…

Kurosaki hogar

Después de unas cuantas horas Karin cambio de posición. Al darse cuenta de que estaba a las afueras de no hace mucho que subió corriendo y su frente chocó contra Hitsugaya.

-"¡Argh! ¿Qué diablos fue eso?"- Ella gritó.

-"¿Cómo iba yo a saber que se levanto así?. ¡Maldita sea! ¿qué diablos tienes la cabeza hecha de acero?"- Hitsugaya le gritó.

-"¡Espera! ¿Dónde está el hueco?"-

-"Karin-chan no te acuerdas? Usted lo purifico"-. Rangiku dijo.

Por lo que parecieron horas Karin recordar lo que pasó.

-"Toushiro!"-

-"¡Qué!"-

-"¿No se supone que deberias estar en la Sociedad de Almas?"-

-"Acabo de regresar."-

Yuzu entró en la habitación. -"Karin-chan ¿estás bien?"-Ella le preguntó.

-"Sí, estoy bien –"-

-"Mi Karin-chan!"- Isshin criticó a través de la puerta agarrando a su hija en sus brazos llorando como un bebé.

-"No te preocupes! Papá hará todo lo mejor!"- Estaba a punto de besar a Karin en la frente cuando chocó su puño con sus labios.

Todo el mundo miró a Isshin y dejó caer el sudor.

Yuzu a continuación, invitó a todos para la cena. Si usted piensa que la cena que el Kurosaki tenía cuando Hitsugaya acaba de llegar estaba mal, estaba más allá de malo con esta comida ahora que Yumichika, Rangiku, Ikkaku y estaban allí.

Por supuesto Yumichika se llevaba muy bien con Yuzu, pero Ikkaku sorprendió. Para saber que alguien más tenía un pozo sin fondo para un estómago además de él o de Zaraki o Ichigo, le hizo una especie de excitación. De vez en cuando le echaba Ikkaku un vistazo a Karin. Cada vez que miraba era por lo menos cuatro platos por delante de él. Pronto la brecha comenzó a aumentar. Pasó de cada cuatro tazones de fuente de 10 a 20 platos cuencos, etc. Después de otros 50 recipientes Ikkaku sentía náuseas.

-"No pares ahora Ikkaku-san! Usted puede hacerlo!"- Yuzu exclamó mirando la brillante calva cabeza shinigami llegar a su pico. En ese mismo momento le echó un vistazo a todo el mundo.

-"Oh, creo que Ikkaku va a explotar"-. Yumichika dijo lo obvio.

-"Ikkaku, yo no tomaría una última mirada a ella si yo fuera tú."- Hitsugaya dijo sorbiendo su bebida.

DEMASIADO TARDE!

Ikkaku lo hizo. Dio una última mirada a Karin y vio que estaba a más de 100 platos por delante de él.

Él no podía soportarlo. Sentía una gran sensación de aumento de dolor a través de su estómago. Su rostro empezó a cambiar a partir de su color de bronceado normal a un tono de verde. Rápidamente se puso de pie e hizo una carrera por el cuarto de baño. Pero, como se puso de pie, tropezó con un oso. O lo que parecía un oso. Se estrelló a la derecha en el suelo. Apenas llegó al cuarto de baño, pero por suerte para él, llegó a ir al baño y vomitar.

Yuzu se dio cuenta de que el oso o lo que parecía un oso tenía un robo en su hombro. Entonces ella chilló.- "Bostafu!"-

(Para aquellos que no saben lo que es Bostafu Yuzu llama Kon el muñeco de peluche del león.)

Todo el mundo se quedó mirando a Karin, que seguía comiendo otros 100 bolos.

-"Esto es tan increíble que esa chica puede mantener su figura"-Yumichika, dijo.

- "Por supuesto que puede mantener su figura, después de todo ella es mi descendencia HERMOSA!"- Isshin se jactó.

-"Y además tiene que tener suficiente energía y estar sana para ser la esposa de Shiro-chan."-

Hitsugaya escupio su bebida, que aterrizó en la cara de Yumichika. Karin comenzó a ahogarse con su carne después de lo que Isshin, dijo. Rangiku se echó a reír. Yuzu entró en pánico y golpeó la espalda de Karin lo que la hizo escupir la carne de vaca y tierra en la brillante calva de Ikkaku. Ikkaku se volvió un millón de tonos de rojo de la ira y comenzó a balancear su bokken locamente en todas partes.

Sí eso es lo que pasó. Eso fue un poco de lo que pasó durante la cena. Si me fui, yo nunca sería capaz de continuar con la historia.

….

Habitación de Ichigo

-"Espera a ver si lo entiendo! ¿Quieres que me vaya a la Sociedad de Almas?" -Hitsugaya asintió con la cabeza.

-"De ninguna manera, no puedo dejar a mi familia, ¿quién estará ahí para protegerlos, mientras que Ichi-nii se ha ido?"- dijo la chica negando con la cabeza

-"Oye yo no estoy diciendo que vas a dejar a su familia para siempre. Las verás de nuevo."-

-"Cuando! No en cualquier momento pronto."- dijo furiosa

Rangiku se sienta junto a Karin y le dice que esto es lo mejor.

-"Bien"-

Todo el mundo mira mientras camina hacia la ventana a su espalda hacia todo el mundo. -"Voy a ir. Con una condición, una vez que todo se hace todo, dejé de ser un Shinigami y vuelvo a mi familia"-.

Se da la vuelta y, específicamente, se queda mirando a Hitsugaya. Él asiente con la cabeza -"Trato"-.

Todo el mundo espero a que Yuzu e Isshin se durmieran. Karin escribe una nota diciendo algo a su hermana y su padre:

Yuzu y Tousan,

Gracias por todo. Tengo que ir a alguna parte. Estaré de vuelta simplemente no en el corto plazo. Lo siento, nunca te dije nada antes. Pero por favor no te preocupes por mí. Yuzu tenga mucho cuidado de Otousan.Y Otousan proteger a Yuzu.

El amor siempre,

Karin

Karin tuvo una última mirada a un cuadro que tenía en una foto de Yuzu, Ichigo, Isshin, y ella como una familia feliz.

Isshin sale de su habitación y se sale de la nada con lágrimas. -"OH Karin-chan! ¿Adónde vas? No me digas"-, mira a todo el mundo le sudor cayendo,- "estás escapando con Shiro-CHAN para fugarse!"- Rangiku no pudo soportarlo más y se echó a reír. Ikkaku miró con incredulidad mientras Yumichika e Isshin sonrió a Hitsugaya. Karin lado de una patada Isshin una vez más.

De repente, Isshin se puso serio. (OMG que va a ser grave)

Agarró la mano de Karin. -"Por alguna razón usted está dejando es su casa pero prométeme que cuando regrese, regrese a salvo".-

Karin abre los ojos nunca pensó que su padre jamás podría ser tan asintió con la cabeza y lo abrazó y estaba a punto de irse cuando oyó.

."Oi! Shiro-chan! Tome el buen cuidado de mi Karin-chan espero tener en un tiempo próximo a unamini Karin-chan!" Isshin sonrió adorablemente. Hitsugaya y Karin se sonrojaron con un tono millones de rojo tanto como Karin y golpeó la cabeza de Isshin estampándolo a una pared.

Ikkaku impacientes conseguir, dijo,- "¿Nos vamos o qué?"- todo el mundo asintió con la cabeza y lo siguiente que usted sabe que desapareció de la sala de estar. Desaparecido de la familia Kurosaki, y desapareció de la vida real.


	7. La razón por la que estas aquí

La razón por la que estás aquí

No pasó mucho tiempo para llegar desde el mundo real a la Sociedad de Almas en cuestión de minutos Karin estaba mirando un área en la Sociedad de Almas que tenia casas de un estilo tradicional. Miró más a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que todo el mundo usaba la ropa tradicional japonesa o uniformes shinigami. Más arriba vio un área grande que tenía una gran barrera a su alrededor. No lejos de allí, vio a una torre. La torre fue donde Kuchiki Rukia estaba cautiva.

La mente de Karin empezó a divagar mientras pensaba en su hermana, y que haría su hermano al enterarse de que ella no iba a volver por un tiempo muy largo y mucho menos volver en absoluto. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron puestos a una parada, ya que comenzó a caminar a través de la puerta en la sede de la Sociedad de Almas. Allí se encontraron con un hombre de pelo blanco que llevaba un haori que tenia el símbolo 13 en él.

-"Ukitake-Taichou-. Hitsugaya dijo.

-"Bienvenido de nuevo Shiro-chan, y veo que trajo a Kurosaki-san aquí a salvo."- Ukitake le sonrió.

Karin lo miró fijamente y le preguntó- "¿Toushiro el es tu papa?"-

-"No."-

Ukitake le sonrió y los condujo a la habitación privada de Yamamoto.

Reservado

Karin miró a su alrededor con asombro.

¡Este lugar es enorme! ¿Y esto es la habitación privada de Yamamoto?- pensó Karin

Yamamoto entró en la habitación diciendo a todos que se sentaran.

-"Kurosaki Karin ¿estoy en lo cierto?"- Ella asintió con la cabeza. -"¿No sabes por qué estás aquí?"-

-"Sí, se me informó ya de por qué estoy aquí."-

-"Ya veo. Esto hará que sea más fácil para mí llegar a este punto."-

Ukitake se volvió hacia Karin y comenzó a decirle de qué esperara, mientras que ella está aquí.

-"Yo creo que Ichigo es tu hermano ¿no es así?"- asintió con la cabeza.

-"Bueno, él también tiene acceso a venir aquí sin embargo, la razón por la que estás aquí no le afecta hasta el momento. Usted ya sabe que tenemos que contratar a shinigami con más potencial pero lo que no sabemos es lo fuerte que eres y qué tan fuerte puedes conseguir ser. "-dijo Ukitake.

Yamamoto se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana como todos los barbechos donde se camina con los ojos.

-"Si te quedas aquí te daremos a sus necesidades esenciales. Usted será entrenada para combatir, usar la magia, sanar, y el conocimiento sobre la Sociedad de Almas. Si usted decide quedarse, pero si en algún momento nos traiciona la vamos a ejecutar"-.

-"¿Qué sucede si me niego?"- dijo la azabache cuestionando al capitán general.

-"Si usted se niega, la despojaran de sus poderes y recuerdos relacionados con la Sociedad de Almas, que incluye la primera vez que se dio cuenta de que su hermano era un shinigami. También vamos a ir a toda costa para recuperar a tu hermano para que nos ayude."-

Yamamoto la miro con una mirada severa. Karin estaba cuestionando en lo que debía hacer. Entonces ella se levantó y miró a todo el mundo ante ella.

¿Qué debo hacer? Si decido quedarme, no voy a ser capaz de proteger o ver a mi familia en el corto plazo. Pero, si me niego voy a perder mis recuerdos de todo y posiblemente perder mis poderes, que significa que no puedo proteger a mi familia. No quiero que Ichi-nii pase por todo ese dolor y problemas otra vez para la protección de nosotros.- pensó Karin tomandose un momento en su mente para pensar

Cuando ella miró a su alrededor, sus ojos se detuvieron en Hitsugaya.

Perder los recuerdos relacionados con la Sociedad de Almas.- se repitió esas palabras.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, con la idea de no recordar a Hitsugaya le daba miedo. Ella no sabía por qué pero tenía la sensación de que ella no quería perder sus recuerdos de cumplir con todos los Shinigamis más específicamente, Hitsugaya.

Yamamoto vio a la chica pensar cuidadosamente acerca de su decisión.

-"Kurosaki-san, te voy a dar 3 días para decidir sobre si va a quedarte o irte. Sin embargo, creo profundamente en su conocimiento que usted piensa acerca de este asunto con cuidado. Todos ya pueden irse"-

Todo el mundo en la sala de pronto se levantó para irse, pero Karin se quedó donde estaba. Rangiku la miró interrogante. Karin hizo una seña para que esperara afuera. Rangiku entendio y sacaron a todos de la habitación.

Karin se volvió hacia Yamamoto.

-"Disculpe señor, pero hay algo que me gustaría saber."-

-"Por favor, continúe."- dijo el comandante.

-"Señor, mis amigos me dicen que me han visto purificar a los huecos después de derrotarlos. Pero sólo un shinigami tiene el poder de purificar huecos. Hasta ahora, he estado derrotando a cada hueco con el cual entro en contacto. La última vez que revisé no soy un shinigami. ¿Por qué es eso? "- dijo con duda en su rostro la azabache.

-"Kurosaki-san, estás en lo correcto acerca de que un shinigami sólo puede purificar huecos, también es cierto que usted no es un shinigami, sin embargo, usted no es un shinigami físicamente. Lo que significa que no ha asistido a la Academia de Shinigamis y se graduó, pero que son realmente un shinigami por la sangre. Usted Kurosaki-san nació como un shinigami "-.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?¿ Que uno de mis padres es un shinigami?"-

-"Eso es correcto."-

-"¿Sabe usted cuál es?"- De repente la puerta se abrió y un estudiante de shinigami corrió rápidamente a Yamamoto.

-"Perdóname Yamamoto-Taichou demo, tiene que estar en una reunión en pocos minutos. Debe irse ahora."- El estudiante shinigami hizo una reverencia a Yamamoto y salió de la habitación.

-"Bueno, Kurosaki-san me temo que tengo asuntos que atender. Voy a estar esperando por su respuesta en 3 días a partir de ahora pensar con cuidado en su decisión. Esto no es algo que puede ir junto con el entonces dar la espalda a cuando sentir que ya no puede seguir adelante. "- Con esto dicho, se fue y Karin se quedó analizando la nueva información que acababa de aprender.

-¿Yo nací como un shinigami?-


	8. Zaraki Kempachi vs Kurosaki Karin

Zaraki Kenpachi vs Kurosaki Karin

-Han ya sido dos días desde que estoy aquí. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué tan grande es este lugar?-pensó Karin

Durante los últimos dos días Karin estuvo recorriendo el lugar y explorando la Sociedad de Almas y observando las similitudes y diferencias de la Sociedad de Almas.

Pensando en la reunión, que había tenido hace dos días, ella siguió caminando

¿Debo quedarme o debo rechazarlo? – se cuestionaba la azabache sumida en sus pensamientos.

A medida que continuó caminando, ella dio un giro y escuchó todo tipo de ruido que venía de una habitación. Oyó gente gritando de dolor, los pies arrastrando sobre los tatamis, fuertes sonidos que se estrellaban, y una espada balanceándose ferozmente. Con cada pasos más que daba, Karin se fue acercando más y más a este lugar ruidoso. Ella se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación y luego deslizó la puerta abriéndola pero lo hizo duro y rápido y la puerta casi salió volando o más bien se rompió.

Todo el mundo dejó de hacer lo que hacía o ella estaba haciendo para mirar a la niña extrañamente vestida de pie ante ellos.

Incluso con los ojos mirando fijamente a Karin, ella entró directamente en la sala y volvió la atención de los alumnos que llevaban un uniforme blanco con rojo o blanco con el azul de formación profesional shinigami y a un hombre grande con el pelo de punta con cascabeles que llevaba un chaleco blanco de haori sobre el uniforme shinigami negro .

Karin miró al hombre más de cerca, ella se dio cuenta que era extremadamente grande y altisimo. Él tenía muchas cicatrices de batalla y llevaba un parche sobre un ojo. Se dio cuenta de que su espada se encontraba desenvainada, y se estaba agrietado y rompiendo en muchas zonas, especialmente por el borde.

Karin con valentía entró justo en frente del hombre que lleva un haori con el número 11 en el y se le queda mirandolo. El hombre se alejó, se sentó en la parte delantera de la sala, y lanzó un bokken hacia ella, que ella cogió con facilidad. Él sonrió y esperó a que algo suceda.

Ikkaku, que tenía los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo se dio cuenta de cómo en silencio se hizo abrió los ojos y vio que Karin se encontraba en el centro de la sala de entrenamiento y se centro en lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

De repente, un alumno al azar se puso de pie y trató de atacarla. Con la agilidad rápida, Karin esquivó el atacante y golpeo con su bokken en el alumno en la cabeza que lo hizo perder el conocimiento. Una niña se levantó y arrastró al alumno inconsciente al lado de la habitación.

Ikkaku la miró fijamente a su observación, una vez más como lo había hecho durante la batalla de ese hueco él y sus colegas la encontraron. Él miró a su capitán y vio que él sonrió y siguió con interés creciente en Karin.

Una vez más, otro alumno corrió a su ataque. Uno por uno, cada uno de ellos cayó. Entonces se decidió a atacar en grupos. Aun que no funcionó debido a que cada uno de ellos terminó por caer o heridos.

La decisión ya había sido suficiente Karin se puso delante del hombre y esperó. Él la miró y sonrió.

-"Ken-chan. ¿Qué estás esperando?"- una pequeña niña dijo saliendo de la nada de su hombro.

Karin se quedó mirando la pequeña niña de cabello rosa.

-"Eh ... sí, sí, sí sé ya voy Yachiru"-. Dijo.

Finalmente se levantó y caminó hasta el centro de la sala de entrenamiento y fue a su posición de combate. Karin sonrió y se preparó también.

Todos los alumnos miraban con incredulidad. Alguien entró en pánico tan mal que él se levantó y salió corriendo de la sala de entrenamiento para evitar lo que sucederá después.

Una chica al azar, dijo que Karin era una suicida e intentaba matarse al enfrentarse a Kempachi Zaraki.

Ikkaku y Yumichika miraron con interés y observaron a Karin.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos tanto el capitán como Karin desaparecieron .Muchos de los alumnos que trataban de mantenerse al día con los movimientos del combate de esos dos, pero era realmente difícil. Los dos se movian tan rápidamente que era imposible de ser percibidos por los ojos de los estudiantes .

Karin secretamente le agradeció al fútbol por ayudarla a ser tan rápida. Sin embargo, no importaba lo rápido que era sabía que sus habilidades con la espada eran como una mierda. No se había conseguido tomar control de la espada hasta un año después que conoció a Hitsugaya. Ella pensó que tenía un aspecto genial Hitsugaya malvado con su espada no mucho después de Karin quería aprender a usar una espada también. Eso fue hace 4 años.

Aunque pensaba que sus habilidades con la espada fueran todos basura a su alrededor los presentes pensaban de manera diferente.

No muy lejos Hinamori se sentó junto a Yumichika y Ikkaku. Ella se sorprendió. Esta chica estaba luchando contra un nivel de capitán shinigami. Por encima de todo la niña todavía tiene que convertirse heridos. ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado luchando? Hace ya una hora y cinco minutos. Ella siguió mirando con asombro. ¿Quién es esta chica?- pensó momo observando fijamente la pelea.

Se volvió hacia él y le preguntó quién era a Yumichika.

-"Ah ... esa chica que lucha contra Kenpachi-Taichou es Kurosaki Karin. Ella es la hermana pequeña de Ichigo. Bastante fuerte en realidad. Y un cabello hermoso. Pero no es tan hermoso como el mío."- Yumichika, dijo sin apartar los ojos de la pelea entre Kenpachi y Karin.

De repente la puerta se abrió e Hitsugaya y Matsumoto se asomaron para ver a Karin y Kenpachi en una pelea acalorada.

Hitsugaya y Matsumoto se sentaron y vieron a los dos a cabo el bloqueo de la batalla de cada uno de los ataques y golpes el uno al otro.

-"Eres bastante buena niña"-. Kenpachi dice.

-"Yo no soy muy buena, yo soy la mejor."- Karin responde con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Vamos a ver."- dijo el capitán del 11° escuadrón también con una gran sonrisa malvada clavada en su rostro al igual que la chica con la que se encontraba peleando.

-"No te preocupes, te voy a hacer caer."-

En un momento Karin se mueve a través del suelo y vuela recto a Kenpachi, pero en el último segundo, cuando Kenpachi va a la huelga en la que ella desaparece y reaparece por encima de él. Ella va a atacarlo, pero cuando lo hace, ella aparece frente a él de nuevo y golpea con él.

Un sonido de un ruido sordo hizo eco por toda la habitación. Todo el mundo miro a Karin y a su bokken que había dado en el lado derecho de Kenpachi mientras que él estaba completamente abierto. El silencio llenó la sala. Todos en la sala se miraron el uno al otro en la confusión. Nadie sabía lo que pasó. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido.


	9. Te juro que era un empate

Te juro que era un empate

Hinamori veía la lucha de los dos, como si no hubiera mañana. Después de un rato gira su mirada a la izquierda de Karin y Kenpachi y vio a Hitsugaya. Ella sonrió sabiendo que él estaba allí, pero luego se sintió un poco molesta. Ella lo miró y se dio cuenta de que Hitsugaya miraba fijamente a Karin. Ella vio que estaba sonriendo, pero vio algo que nadie se diera cuenta, ni siquiera Rangiku, ella vio que ocultaba detrás de esa sonrisa con la que estaba viendo a Karin y asegurarse de que no iba a salir lastimada. Con ese pensamiento, su sangre hirvió un poco. No sabía por qué, pero ella comenzó a sentir un poco de protección de Hitsugaya con referencia a Karin. De repente, el pensamiento, lo que sucedió mientras Shiro-chan estaba en el mundo real Hinamori pensaba mientras seguía mirando a Hitsugaya.

Han pasado 3 horas desde que Karin y Kenpachi comenzaron a intercambiar ataques. De repente, la lucha se detuvo. Nadie sabía lo que pasó. Era demasiado rápida. Lo siguiente que sabemos era que el bokken de Karin estaba en la caja torácica y Kenpachi mientras estaba abierto.

Ukitake entró en la sala para poner fin a la lucha. Entonces de la nada, el bokken de Karin fue destrozado en un millón de pequeñas piezas. Ukitake miró inquisitivamente a Karin, mientras que otros en la sala quedaron sin aliento.

Kenpachi asintió y declaró que él ganó.

-"He ganado usted perdió su excedente."- dice mientras camina a la parte delantera de la habitación.

Karin lo miró con incredulidad.- "De ninguna manera! Te juro que era un empate!"-

-"HN. Si usted dice."-

-"Eso no es justo! Si yo tuviera una espada de verdad te hubiera cortado por la mitad por ahora."- exclamo la azabache con furia reflejada en su voz y en su cara.

-"Hn. Piense lo que quiera pensar."- dijo Kempachi sin detener su caminata

-"¡No! Exijo una revancha!"-

- Maldita sea esta chica es testaruda- pensó Kenpachi. Él asintió con la cabeza, y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo a una revancha.

Karin hizo una reverencia a Kenpachi.

-"Karin-chan es tiempo para que usted pueda tomar una decisión. Ahora es el tercer día que has estado aquí. ¿Ha decidido con cuidado?"- Ukitake le preguntó.

-"Hai. He pensado en ello y ahora estoy lista para tomar una decisión."- dijo con decisión en su rostro la morena mirando con sus bellos ojos fijamente al capitán que le hablaba.

Karin estaba a unos metros de la puerta cuando se detuvo y se volvió.

-"Ano, disculpe señor… ¿Cuál es su nombre es su nombre? Me gustaría recordar con quien he luchado."-

-"Zakari… Zaraki Kenpachi."- contesto en enorme hombre.

Karin sonrió y se inclinó una vez más.

-"Mi nombre es Kurosaki… Karin Kurosaki."- Ella dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Kenpachi sonrió. No es de extrañar que ella era fuerte. Hn ... ella debe estar relacionado con Kurosaki Ichigo. En ese caso estoy con ganas de nuestra revancha.

Hitsugaya se levantó y siguió a Ukitake y Karin hacia la habitación privada de Yamamoto. Hinamori observo a Hitsugaya de reojo frunciendo el ceño cuando se enteró de Ukitake pregunta Karin si había tomado su decisión. Se preguntó de qué Ukitake estaba hablando. Lo que alguna vez lo fue, que molestó a Hitsugaya. Ella lo miró donde estaba mirando y vio que su mirada nunca había salido de Karin.

Sintió una punzada de tristeza salir de dentro de sí misma, pero ella se encogió de hombros. Ella siguió mirando a Hitsugaya hasta que se fue.

Rangiku vio la reacción de Hinamori hacia su Taichou. Sabía que después de la guerra con Aizen, Hinamori empezó a tener sentimientos por Hitsugaya. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que la pobre muchacha estaba sobre Aizen, pero colgó el teléfono a la joven promesa. Rangiku compadeció de la muchacha, pero ella sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Esto es entre ella Taichou, Hinamori, y Karin. Ella sólo espera que pase lo que pase con ninguno de ellos sea lastimado. Por lo menos no demasiado. Rangiku suspiró antes de que ella se pusiera de pie y siguió a Hitsugaya a la habitación privada de Yamamoto.

-"Hinamori-chan ..."- Ella suspiró antes de salir.


	10. Decidido

Decido

Las manecillas del reloj corrían contando el tiempo mientras Karin camina hacia la habitación privada de Yamamoto. Las manecillas del reloj una vez más hacían sudar la frente Hitsugaya de ganas de saber lo que Karin había decidido.

Los ciclos de reloj como Rangiku se preocupaba por su Taichou y Hinamori.

Las manecillas del reloj, como Ukitake lentamente se detenía ante las puertas dobles de la habitación de Yamamoto.

Las manecillas del reloj en todo el mundo empiezan de presentación en la sala.

Las manecillas del reloj en todo el mundo espera y mira fijamente el uno al otro.

Las manecillas del reloj por última vez como Yamamoto se aclara la garganta.

-"¿Kurosaki-san, has decidido?"-

-"Hai. He decidido que ... yo ..."- todo el mundo mira a Karin esperando ansiosamente para saber lo que ella decidió. Hitsugaya cierra los ojos esperando su respuesta. Rangiku comienza a jugar con su collar mientras que el resto comienzan a sudar y a mirar a Karin como si estuvieran al borde de la muerte.

-"Me quedaré"-. El silencio llenó la sala. Mientras que los corazones de todos hicieron un giro hacia atrás.

Ella se va a quedar.

Hitsugaya abrió los ojos y en secreto dejó escapar un suspiro. Estos últimos días no fueron demasiados fáciles para él. Después de la reunión, pensó Karin opciones y se temió que iba a elegir. Tenía la esperanza de una manera que ella se negara por lo que no iba a participar en los nuevos peligros que estaban por venir. Sin embargo, parte de él se mostró desafiante respecto a esa decisión. Él quería que se quedara. No sabía por qué, pero él sintió que debía quedarse. Él pensaba en ella podia perder sus poderes y sus recuerdos. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero le molestaba saber que él la conocía y se acordó de salir con ella y luego iba a perder sus recuerdos y ella no sería capaz de verlo.

De alguna manera le daba miedo.

-"Sin embargo, tengo una condición. Me quedaré, si a cambio me deja ir visitar a mi familia y me informen de cómo lo están haciendo."-

-"Muy bien.¿ Entonces Supongo que va a quedarse aquí ahora?"-

-"Sólo en esa condición."-

-"Trato. Tu entrenamiento se inicia mañana. Todos los suministros serán llevados a su habitación por la noche. Hitsugaya-Taichou le acompañará mañana para mostrarle el lugar. Pueden irse."-

…

Unos días más tarde

Karin ahora se puede ver caminando alrededor de la academia con un uniforme negro de shinigami con una espada atada alrededor de su cintura.

-Ok,¿ así que estoy de nuevo? Oh, el derecho del lugar de entrenamiento fue un par de esquinas de aquí. El jardín está a la izquierda y la entrada está a la derecha. Sin esperar a la entrada estaba a la izquierda. ¡Espera!¿Eh? Mierda me he perdido otra vez- pensó la morena maldiciendo su estupidez por haberse perdido.

-"Oi. Kurosaki. Te ves perdida"-. Hitsugaya dijo.

-"Obviamente. Oye, ¿donde vas?"-

-"A ninguna parte en realidad."-

-"A ninguna parte dice, bueno tengo que ir a este lugar"- señala a su horario. -"Muéstrame cómo llegar allí."-

-"Bien".-

Hitsugaya la acompaño hasta la sala de conferencias y la vio hasta que entro al salón. Puesto que él no tenía nada que hacer, decidió esperar a que ella saliera. Además de esta clase fue sólo una hora de duración y que podía esperar. Hitsugaya se dirigió hacia el lado de la sala de conferencias.

Después de una hora Karin salió de su clase y vio a Hitsugaya de pie ante ella.

-"¿Usted me espero hasta que saliera?"-

-"Hn."- Hitsugaya comenzó a alejarse y Karin lo siguio. Los dos caminaron alrededor de la academia. Eso pasó a ser la última clase del día de Karin, así que ella decidió pasar el rato con él.

Los dos pueden ser visto caminando por ahí hablando. Hablar de cualquier cosa realmente.

-"No pensé que la Sociedad de Almas sería más diferente con el mundo real."-

-"¿Y cómo crees que sería?"-

-"Bueno, yo pensé que tendría un aspecto similar al mundo real. Y es sorprendente que las clases son más emocionantes que en el mundo real. Bueno, para mí lo es."-

Hitsugaya asintió con la cabeza. Hitsugaya gritó como Karin se echó a reír, porque ella acaba de lanzar algo en él.

-"¡Ay! ¿Dónde diablos tenías la pelota?"-

Karin sonríe inocentemente y se encoge de hombros. -"Ne ¿Toushiro?"

"Aa"- dijo el peliblanco con el ceño fruncido.

- "Vamos a jugar al fútbol."-

Karin y Hitsugaya están ahora en algún lugar de un espacio abierto jugando con la pelota de fútbol. Hitsugaya se las arregla para conseguir la bola de ella un par de veces. Karin rápidamente arrebata el balón de Hitsugaya se agarra y comienza a rodar el balón lejos de él en el proceso de ella lo que tropieza y cae.

Hitsugaya afirmó que ella lo engañó y ella violó una regla. Karin afirma que es un asco. Después de unos minutos de jugar al fútbol y no tener preocupaciones, los dos vuelven a caminar rumbo a un destino desconocido.

Karin se da cuenta de un acantilado y se dirigió hacia el. Sentada en la hierba Hitsugaya siguió su ejemplo y se quedó mirando en el cielo. Una brisa rápida corrió y flujos de aire pasaban a medida que continuaban mirando al cielo viendo cambiar el color de la luz azul suave a un sueño cielo rosa amarilla.

Karin se ríe y Hitsugaya vuelve la cabeza hacia él.

-"Tú sabes que yo creo que estás perdiendo tu toque Toushiro".-

-"Hn. Pues estás engordando"-.

-"No lo estoy."-

-"Es demasiado. Me di cuenta de que, debido a que estás engordando tus movimiento son más lentos."-dijo el peliblanco

"Lo -que digas Toushiro"-.

Ambos dejaron de hablar dejando a sus mentes comenzaron a divagar. Karin suspiro y se acostó en la hierba para no volver la mirada del cielo y le dice a Hitsugaya- "Toushiro ¿te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos?"-

-"Sí"-.

-"Me acuerdo de que tu y yo estábamos en un acantilado muy parecido a este. Te pregunté por qué estabas aquí y me dijiste que te traia recuerdos, ¿qué tipo de recuerdos estabas hablando?"- al darse cuenta de que sonaba demasiado personal o que ella se preocupaba por él, dijo,- "No es que me importa ... sólo por curiosidad."-

-"Hm ... bueno cuando me dijo que trae recuerdos que solo traen a la memoria."-

-"Yo sé lo que quizo decir."-

-"¿Entonces por qué lo preguntas?"- dijo el muchacho

-"Yo quería decir los recuerdos ¿Que es lo que te acuerdas cuando estábamos viendo el cielo?"- dijo la azabache explicando a lo que se refería.

-"Los recuerdos de cuando yo era un niño".-

-"Tú eres todavía un niño."- dijo Karin

-"Hn. Fueron recuerdos de mi amiga Hinamori y yo."-

-"Oh, ya veo. ¿Quién es Hinamori?"-

-"Bueno, mientras en tu combate en la sala de entrenamiento, ¿te fijaste en una chica sentada al lado de Ikkaku y Yamichika?"-

-"En realidad lo hice, ella tiene un moño en la parte posterior de la cabeza estoy en lo cierto?"- dijo Karin recordando a la joven.

-"Sí, es ella. ¿En realidad la viste?"- pregunto Hitsugaya con algo de sorpresa.

-"Bueno, si ella era la única que no estaba realmente viendo mi pelea con Kenpachi. Estaba mirando a usted la mayor parte del tiempo. ¿Es tu novia?"-

Los ojos de Hitsugaya se ampliaron.

-"¿Novia? De ninguna manera. Somos sólo amigos".-

-"Uh huh seguro de que son".- dijo la chica sin creerle.

-"¿Qué fue eso?"-

-"Nada"- dijo tapando su anterior comentario.

-"Será mejor que nada"-.

No muy lejos Ukitake, Rangiku y Hinamori también iban a dar un paseo y luego se detiene Hinamori. Rangiku se da cuenta de que alguien de su grupo pequeño le faltaba, ella también se detiene y se da la vuelta. Ukitake se da cuenta de esto también por lo que se da la vuelta y camina hacia Hinamori y Rangiku. Él y Rangiku seguian la mirada de Hinamori que conducen a Hitsugaya y Karin.

Karin y Hitsugaya estaban sentados muy cerca el uno al otro. Hinamori noto que Hitsugaya estaba sonriendo, hablando y riendo sin preocuparse de la realidad.

A la vista de los dos jóvenes Rangiku y Ukitake le sonrieron.

-"Nunca le he visto esto ... tranquilo y sin preocupaciones antes"-. Rangiku dijo mientras continuaba observando a sus crías Taichou incline la cabeza hacia atrás cerrar los ojos.

-"La decisión tal vez de Karin-chan al permanecer estar aquí pude ser algo bueno para él. Es probable que necesitara hablar con alguien que parece estar más cerca de su edad a pesar de que ambos tienen una diferencia de edad enorme. Aunque Shiro-chan es Taichou, creemos que todavía es demasiado pronto para él para hacer frente a situaciones de adultos, especialmente con el hecho de que va a perder su infancia. Por lo menos con la presencia de Karin-chan que se reduzca un poco."- Ukitake, dijo.

Hinamori se mantuvo en silencio mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en los dos shinigamis jóvenes que se estaban preparando para ir por caminos separados.


	11. Ryusei

Ryusei

En algún lugar de la Sociedad de Almas, un juicio estaba ocurriendo. En una sala grande, un hombre alto y muy importante con largo cabello castaño estaba de pie delante de un hombre con el pelo negro largo y ojos grises con cadenas y grilletes en él. El hombre con el pelo largo y castaño habló con voz fuerte y poderosa.

-"Yo Yamagata Nobu, encontré a Fujiwara culpable de violación, asesinato y traición a la Sociedad de Almas, y por este medio se lo condena a muerte. Su ejecución se llevará a cabo de una semana a partir de ahora."-

Yamagata Nobu se levantó de su asiento y terminó la prueba con el preso hallado culpable y condenado a muerte.

Fujiwara se levantó de su asiento mientras los guardias de la prisión tiraban de él hacia la puerta caminando con él hacia fuera del edificio y lo llevaron de regreso a su celda de la prisión. En todas partes la gente lo apuntaba, susurrando, y mirándolo fijamente. No lejos de él una anciana estaba charlando con otra señora de edad.

-"¿Por qué crees que traicionó a la Sociedad de Almas?"- la anciana le preguntó.

-"He oído que se había entregado al diablo"- dijo otra señora.

-"En realidad me enteré de que le resultaba divertido seducir y violar a las mujeres"-. Otra persona dijo.

-"Nunca lo sabremos. Sé que antes de que él violara y matara a una niña pobre shinigami se le prohibió poner jamás un pie en la Sociedad de Almas una vez más. Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué volvió"-. La anciana le preguntó. Pronto mucha gente escuchó la conversación y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del pequeño grupo para escuchar.

…..

Sociedad de Almas Rangiku y Karin estaban en la habitación

Ahora es medianoche y todo el pueblo de la Sociedad de Almas están a buen recaudo en la cama descansando para el día siguiente.

Karin está dormid, pero ella está dando vueltas.

-¡No! Que alguien me ayude!-

Otra vez el sueño de Karin volvió a ver. Fue ese mismo día en que el hombre la había secuestrado. Eso mismo tiempo, donde descubrió que podía hacer algo más que ver los huecos y los shinigami. Ese mismo día, donde obtuvo toques no deseados de ese hombre.

-¡NO! ¡Detente! AHH!-

-"¡Ahh!"- Karin gritó cuando ella se cayó de la cama. Ella estaba temblando y no podía detener las lágrimas que se le caigan. El óxido en las sábanas puede ser escuchado en alguna parte en la misma habitación. Muy pronto Karin sintió un par de envoltura de brazos alrededor de ella. Karin miró y vio Rangiku abrazándola y diciéndole que todo era un sueño y se olvídase de él.

Incapaz de controlar, Karin comenzó a temblar como loca y Rangiku, no sabía qué pasaba, pero continuaba a abrazandola.

-"Está bien Karin lo que cada vez que soñaba, su excedente ahora. No es tu culpa. Sh ..."- Rangiku no sabía lo que estaba pasando a Karin realmente.

-Tal vez Karin-chan es sólo miedo de dejar a su familia. Ella podría estar estresada. Oh, Dios mío, espero que ella está bien- pensó Rangiku

Rangiku siguió acunando a la niña de pelo negro en sus brazos hasta que Karin finalmente se durmió. Lenta y suavemente, Rangiku levantó a la niña y la acostó en su cama. Dio una última mirada a ella antes de retirarse a su cama. 

…

Al día siguiente

Era temprano en la mañana y Karin, finalmente se levantó. Ella sabía que Rangiku estaba preocupada, pero ella no quería verla porque sabía que una vez que se despertó Rangiku le pedía un millón de preguntas. No, Karin no quería lidiar con eso. No quería ver a nadie hoy, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción después de todo lo que tenía que ir a sus clases.

Tan pronto como dejó Rangiku la habitación, Karin salió de la cama y se preparó para ir a la escuela.

Karin estaba ahora en camino a la academia cuando alguien tropezó con ella.

-"Oye mira por donde usted está –"-

Karin se detuvo cuando vio a un chico guapo mirarla a tono de disculpa. Ella siguió boquiabierta al tipo hasta que hizo un gesto con la mano delante de ella. Karin salió de ella como el chico se disculpó con ella.

-"No, está bien yo no estaba viendo a dónde iba."- Karin dijo.

El muchacho siguió mirándola y decidió hablar con ella.

-"Discúlpeme señorita,¿ pero va camino a la academia?"- , preguntó.

-"Eh ... Sí, yo estoy yendo allí"-. Ella miró al niño con curiosidad.

-"Oh. Yo también. ¿Quieres ir conmigo?. Quiero decir que no tiene que ir juntos, pero sí me estaba preguntando."- El muchacho se ruborizó.

Karin se quedó mirando al muchacho y decidió ¿qué diablos por qué no?.

-"Claro que no me importa. Vamos."-

El dos de ellos parecía estar junto a medida que se acercaba a la academia el muchacho estaba hablando con ella animadamente.

Karin pronto se tranquilizó y se quedó mirando al muchacho. Él parecía estar bien. El muchacho era un poco más alto que ella por lo menos 3 pulgadas. Tenía el pelo negro azabache y ojos claros. Ella no podía decir de qué color era porque estaba entre el azul o gris.

Ajuste de sus pensamientos el chico dijo que él tenía que ir a la izquierda. Karin dijo que ella tenía que ir a la derecha. Antes de que se separaran el chico se dio cuenta de que él no recibió su nombre.

-"Um… discúlpeme señorita, me disculpo por ser grosero, mi nombre es Ryusei Shindoh".-

-"Karin Kurosaki."-

-"Kurosaki Karin ¿eh? Se adapta a chica guapa como tú."- Ryusei, dijo antes de decir adiós.

Karin miró a su espalda en retirada en el temor.

-¿Acaba de llamarme ... bonita? Whoa.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Durante el día Karin había olvidado por completo todo el tema de su sueño y esperó a que el día de su finalización. Ella no podía esperar para llegar a la sala de entrenamiento. Esa era su clase favorita porque no tenía que sentarse en su culo todo el día y escuchar su zumbido de los profesores y hablando sobre lo que debían aprender.

Bueno sin duda recuperar lo que he dicho acerca de las clases es más divertido que en el mundo real ... Hmm ... Me pregunto qué Toushiro es demasiado. Uf, ¿por qué, de repente surgen en mi mente?- pensó la azabache.

Karin miró alrededor de la sala de clase a la ventana y vio a Hitsugaya.

-Hey es él.- se dijo a si misma en su mente

Entonces vio a su lado una chica con el pelo recogido en un moño.

-Esa debe ser Hinamori.- continuo por finalizar

De repente sintió una sensación extraña salir de dentro de ella. No estaba segura de por qué, pero ella seguía mirando a los dos. De repente, quería saber lo que estaban haciendo y lo que estaban hablando.

A los pocos minutos, de repente se oscureció. Ella levantó la vista para ver a un maestro se cierne sobre ella. Ella dejó caer el sudor saber qué va a ocurrir a continuación.

-"Kurosaki-san está aquí para prestar atención y aprender sobre la historia de la Sociedad de Almas. Usted no está aquí para sentarse y mirar por la ventana de asegurarse de que otra chica se tiraba a su capitán-novio."-El profesor dijo.

Karin se sonrojó con diez tonos de rojo, como la clase miró por la ventana y se echó a reír al ver que Hitsugaya-Taichou estaba de pie en frente de su clase esperando con Hinamori.

Para el resto del período de Karin fuerza prestado atención a la lección de su maestro, hasta que los despidió.

Ryusei apareció de la nada delante de ella antes de llegar a la puerta.

-"Hola Karin. Yo no sabía que tenías esta clase conmigo."- Él sonrió.

-"Oh, ¿estás aquí también?"- Él asintió con la cabeza.

-"En realidad me preguntaba ¿estás libre después del periodo que viene?"- dijo el chico

-"Sí. ¡Oh, no. Lo siento, no puedo ir contigo. Me di cuenta de que se comprometió a reunirse con alguien. Lo siento."- dijo la chica inclinándose en forma de disculpa.

-"No está bien. Es mi culpa por preguntar de la nada."-

-"Bueno, ya ma tengo que ir."-

-"Está bien. Yo no te quiero detener. Bye Karin."-

-"Bye Ryusei"- dijo con una sonrisa la morena que la hacía ver muy bonita.

Tan pronto como salió de la sala de clase se dirigió hacia donde Hitsugaya y Hinamori fueron.

-"Toushiro ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"- Karin le preguntó.

-"Vi lo que pasó en la clase."- Hitsugaya sonrió. Karin inmediatamente se puso roja.

"Estoy conmovido Kurosaki que usted se preocupa tanto por mí para no prestar atención en clase para asegurarse de que una chica al azar se tiraba de mí. En realidad, ahora sé por qué ha elegido para quedarse. Si usted regresara a su casa que hará usted sin mi no será capaz de mirarme desde lejos y aprovechar cada oportunidad que puede llegar a estar conmigo."- Hitsugaya se jactó de que Karin empezó a temblar.

Si las miradas mataran, ella habría matado a Hitsugaya en una fracción de segundo.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo que estaba de pie cerca Hinamori junto a Hitsugaya. Karin se apartó de Hitsugaya y miro a Hinamori a la cara.

-"Usted debe ser Hinamori. Toushiro me habló de ti."- Ella dijo sonriendo a Hinamori.

-"Oh, sí, y usted debe ser Kurosaki Karin. Vi su pelea con Kenpachi-san. Usted está sorprendiendo con la espada. Yo estaba muy impresionada."- Karin se sonrojó y dijo que no era nada bueno con el uso de una espada.

-"Eres muy modesta. Si hubiera sido yo por ahí Kenpachi-san me habrían matado en un segundo."- dijo Momo.

-"Gracias."- Dijo Karin con un rubor.

Mientras que Karin y Hinamori estaban hablando el uno al otro Hitsugaya miró a su alrededor y vio a la academia el hombre a quien llama Karin, Ryusei mirando a Karin.

Algo en el fondo de Hitsugaya sentía que había algo con él. No se fiaba de Ryusei y sintió que Karin tampoco debería.

-¿Quién es este tipo? Algo no está bien con él- se dijo a sí mismo el más joven de los capitanes.

Hitsugaya siguió mirando hasta que Karin le dijo a Hinamori que quería ir a buscar algo para comer.

-"Oi! Toushiro! Vamos."- El tres de ellos se levantó y fue a buscar algo para comer. Sin embargo eso no impidió que Hitsugaya dejara de pensar en ese tipo Ryusei.


	12. Meri Kuri Parte 1

Meri Kuri Parte 1

Llegó diciembre y eso significaba el invierno, lo que significa vacaciones, lo cual significaba, entonces, Karin podía ir a visitar a su familia.

Karin se hace cada vez más impaciente como pasaban los días. Sin embargo, como pasaban los meses Hitsugaya se hizo más lleno, así que no fue capaz de ponerse al día con Karin tanto como de costumbre. Ellos prácticamente sólo se veían una vez por semana.

-Ichi-nii, padre, Yuzu, voy a volver. En realidad, no he pedido permiso, pero aún así, oh. No pueden hacer que me quede aquí para la Navidad. Yo los voy a obligar! Si, eso es lo que haré. Quizás pueda conseguir que Toushiro pueda venir también. ¿Espera… qué? ¿De dónde viene eso? Acababa de decir que él está ocupado y luego se queja de encontrar. Pero, de nuevo, ¿por qué no? Ok, todo lo que tienen que cumplir con Ryusei- pensaba Karin con emoción mientras esperaba el dia para ir de visita al mundo real.

A través de que los meses transcurrieron Ryusei y Karin se hicieron amigos íntimos, Hitsugaya estaba en verdad ocupado y no podía realmente estar con Karin como antes. Realmente no se puede decir que se alejaron, porque cuando lo vieron unos a otros era como si nada, como lo veíamos todos los días. A pesar de la distancia, todavía estaban cerca.

Ryusei se detuvo en la parte delantera de la sala de Karin en la academia y llamó a la puerta. Rangiku abre la puerta y el le pregunta por Karin. Ella le dice que Karin está en su habitación ahora mismo. Karin luego sale.

-"Ok Rangiku ahora nos vamos te veo esta noche!"- Ella dijo a Rangiku mientras camina hacia la puerta.

-"Muy bien hasta luego."-

Karin y Ryusei fueron a pie hasta la sede privada de Yamamoto.

-"Ryusei gracias por venir conmigo. No tenias porque venir"-

-"No es ningún problema en absoluto Karin. Bueno parece que estamos aquí.¿ Nos vemos más tarde?"-

-"Sí, gracias por caminar conmigo"-. Con eso, se va Ryusei y Karin entra en la habitación.

Dentro de la Sede de Yamamoto

-"Entonces, eso es todo lo que quiero, señor. Sólo deme siquiera dos días para estar con mi familia. Si lo desea, puede enviar un shinigami unos pocos para que me acompañaran para asegurarse de que no voy a traicionarlos."-

-"Muy bien. Has cumplido tu parte del trato, así que el mío lo mantengo así que puede irse."- dijo como ultima palabra el Comandante General.

Karin dejó la sede de Yamamoto, y recorrió toda la Sociedad de Almas gritando y saltando como si no hubiera mañana.

Dondequiera que iba, la gente la miraba como si estuviera loca. En un momento un guardia de shinigami tuvo que frenarla porque estaba causando demasiada conmoción y asustando a muchos niños.

De repente se estrelló en una figura. Cuando levantó la vista sus ojos sobresalen de su cabeza. Antes de que su pie era un hombre muy hermosa con el pelo negro y ojos oscuros. Tenía un haori capitán con el número 6. Kuchiki Byakuya miró a la chica antes que él la espera de que se disculpara o bien, débil, o corriendo y gritando. Pero no pasó nada. Él siguió mirándola.

Karin no sabía qué hacer, así que hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente. Agarró la bufanda de Byakuya y le dijo que se disculpara.

-Ok ¿por qué diablos acabo de hacer eso? Él me va a matar con seguridad.- pensó la morena mientras en su mente se retractaba de lo que estaba haciendo.

Sorprendentemente, no pasó nada. Byakuya caminó alrededor de Karin, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-"Que ... Oye le dije que me pidiera perdón! -gritó hacia atrás hasta que Ukitake la llamó por su nombre.

-"Kurosaki-san! ¡No la habia visto en mucho tiempo! ¿cómo estás?"- Ukitake le preguntó. Byakuya se detuvo cuando escuchó el nombre de Kurosaki.Rápidamente se dio la vuelta, dijo- "Kurosaki?"-

Karin empezó a temblar un poco de aprensión.- "¿Sí?" -preguntó ella.

-"¿Estás relacionada con Kurosaki Ichigo?"- pregunto Byakuya

-"Sí, él es mi hermano."-

-"Hn ... Bueno dile a tu hermano cuando lo veas ... que si hace un movimiento en falso con Rukia yo personalmente lo visitare."-Después de darle el mensaje a Karin para su Ichi-nii, Byakuya giró sobre sus talones y se marchó.

Karin se dirigió a Ukitake y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

-"Whooh que era puro miedo!"-

Ukitake le sonrió a su entusiasmo y la invitó a caminar con él.

- "Así que Ukitake-san ¿Hay más capitanes tan temible como él?"- pregunto la chica imaginándose a todos los capitanes asi de tenebrosos con Byakuya.

-"Bueno, depende, algunos no lo son, los demás tal vez"-

-"Hey Ukitake-san, se refirió a Rukia. ¿Cómo es que la conoce?"- Karin le preguntó.

-"Ese capitán que acabamos de encontrar es el capitán de la sexta del Gotei 13 es el hermano de Rukia. Kuchiki Byakuya."-

-"¿Qué? De ninguna manera!"- dijo sorprendida la azabache.

-"Es verdad. No es normalmente de tener pelos en la lengua de esa manera. Realmente no muestra ninguna emoción."-

-"¿De verdad? Tienes que estar bromeando. Que no estaba siendo franca."-

-"Entonces, ¿cómo son las cosas con usted ahora Karin-chan?"-

-"En realidad acabo de hablar con Yamamoto-san y me dijo que me va a dar dos días para visitar a mi familia en el mundo real."- dijo con una gran sonrisa llena de felicidad

-"Eso es bueno."-

-"Sí, pero tengo miedo. ¿Qué pasa si no me quieren porque los deje asi nomas sin decir una palabra?. Yo ni siquiera les dije a dónde iba y por qué."-

-"Estoy seguro de que no se enojaran con usted Karin-chan."-

-"Espero que sí. De todas formas me tengo que ir Ukitake-san, así que nos vemos más tarde"-.

Ukitake asintió con la cabeza, ya que fueron por caminos separados.

…...

Oficina de Hitsugaya

Los meses no han sido fáciles para Hitsugaya. Él se siento en su escritorio haciendo más papeleo.

-Maldita Matsumoto. ¿Dónde diablos está? Me vendría bien su ayuda en estos momentos.- pensó el peliblanco mientras no dejaba de escribir

Hitsugaya estaba con demasiados papeles. Si lo veia se podría pensar que se estaba volviendo loco. Los trabajos fueron volando por todas partes y el aterrizaje en una pila como las armas de Hitsugaya se sacudió rápidamente. Entonces, su puerta se abrió y entró Hinamori llevándole su café diario.

-"Shiro-chan ¿por qué no tomas un descanso? Si quieres yo puedo cuidar de el papeleo por usted mientras usted descansa y bebe su café."-Hinamori sonrió.

-"¿Está segura?"- Hitsugaya le preguntó.

-"Sí, estoy segura. Usted ha estado muy ocupado y creo que necesita descansar un poco."-

-"Ok. Gracias."- Hitsugaya dijo mientras se levantaba de su escritorio y caminaba hacia un sofá.

Después de unos minutos de silencio Hinamori levantó la vista de los papeles y vio que Hitsugaya apenas bebió de su taza. Se levantó y se fue a poner una manta sobre él desde que estaba dormido. Durante unos segundos, sonrió y se sonrojó mientras se cepillaba unas hebras de pelo de la cara.

Hitsugaya sintió algo en su rostro y rápidamente abrió los ojos. Vio un par de ojos mirándolo.

-"Uh ... lo siento Shiro-chan ¿Te he despertado?"- Hinamori preguntó preocupada.

-"No está bien."- Hitsugaya miró a su escritorio y se dio cuenta de que su documentación estaba todo hecho. -"¿Terminaste todo esto?-"

Hinamori asintió con la cabeza. -"Usted debería haberme despertado."- Él la miró y se dio cuenta de que ella se quedó en silencio, de repente-."Hey, ¿Qué hay de malo Hinamori?"-

¿Si le digo? Pero, ¿qué dirá? Bueno, creo que ahora es el momento adecuado. Aquí voy. Usted puede hacerlo Hinamori.- pensó la chica

Hinamori finalmente dejó de pensar y miró a Hitsugaya. Se puso de pie y le dijo a Hitsugaya que se sentara. Entonces ella empezo.

-"¿Por dónde empezar? Ok… Shiro-chan escucha"- Hitsugaya vio que Hinamori empezó a juguetear con sus manos y que estaba muy nerviosa.

-"Hinamori que está mal? Usted me puede decir."- Hitsugaya dijo lleno de preocupación.

-"Shiro-chan yo ... yo ... para los últimos meses usted y yo hemos estado juntos mucho y ahora todo parece estar bien. Sin embargo, durante el transcurso de estos meses encontré que descubri algo."- Miró a Hitsugaya luego apartó la mirada.

-"Yo sé que fue después de Aizen y probablemente piense que todavía siento algo por él, pero no lo hago. Hitsugaya, yo ... He estado teniendo sentimientos por otra persona. Creo que si no fuera por él, yo no habría dejado de pensar en Aizen-Taichou "-

-"Hinamori,"- se quedó él en ella, luego sonrió de que ella se está moviendo.

-"Pero tengo miedo de decirle cómo me siento. Yo le mostraré todo lo que me importa él todos los días, pero no creo que él sienta lo mismo. Y si le digo lo que siento que tal vez me rechaza."-

Hitsugaya miró a Hinamori.

Finalmente, ella en realidad me hablaba como antes.

-"¿Quién es este idiota? ¿Por qué te rechaza? Tiene que ser idiota, si no te quiero. Dime quién es y yo le doy una paliza sin sentido para usted."- Hitsugaya dijo sonriendo con la esperanza de hacerla reír o sonreír para que ella pudiera olvidarse de estar nerviosa.

Entonces los ojos de Hinamori se lenaron con el agua. Hitsugaya se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia ella. Puso sus brazos alrededor de ella y le preguntó qué le pasaba.

-"Hinamori, ¿qué pasa? No llores. ¿Fue algo que dije?"-

Hinamori no podía aguantar más cuando Hitsugaya la estaba abrazando lo hizo aún más difícil para decirle que ella tiene sentimientos encontrados por él. Por último, Hinamori decidió que era ahora o nunca.

-"Usted"-.

Hitsugaya parecía confundido.

-"¿Qué?" - preguntó.

-"Le dije:"- se empujó fuera del abrazo de Hitsugaya. -"Eres tu Shiro-chan. ¡Te amo!"-

Los ojos de Hitsugaya se ampliaron. Él no lo podía creer. El hombre que estaba amenazando con golpear por Hinamori es él.

Hinamori.-penso

Hitsugaya se sentía como si no pudiera respirar. No sabía qué hacer. Luego alzó la vista y vio que Hinamori estaba sollozando.

-"Shiro-chan, yo ... lo siento pero no me pude controlar, no pensé que me encantaría nadie más que Aizen-Taichou. ¡Por favor! Shiro-chan, tengo que saber… ¿Sientes lo mismo? "- Hitsugaya vio sus ojos le suplicó a decir que sí, pero ...

Pero, ¿pero qué? ¿No es esto lo que siempre has querido? ¿Qué es tan diferente ahora?-penso Hitsugaya

De repente, la imagen de Karin entró en su mente.

Karin.

Eso es lo que. Karin. Ella era la razón por qué es tan diferente ahora. Estoy confundido ahora. Él no sabe a quien quiere más.

-"¿Shiro-chan?"- Hitsugaya salió de sus pensamientos y frente a él ahora era Hinamori. Su mejor amiga. La persona que amaba. Hinamori, la persona por la que él luchó. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué ha cambiado?

Antes de que pudiera responder la puerta se abrió y Hinamori rápidamente se sacudió las lágrimas y tomó el café de Hitsugaya y poner de nuevo en la bandeja.

Rangiku entró a espaldas de lo que pasó en esa misma habitación habló.

-"Yamamoto-Taichou le gustaría hablar unas palabras con usted. Quiere verte ahora."- Hitsugaya entendido y le dio las gracias. Despidió a Rangiku y se volvió hacia Hinamori quien se levantó y sonrió a Rangiku como si nada pasó y salió de su oficina.

Muchos pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza de Hitsugaya.

Esta Navidad será un infierno.


	13. Meri Kuri Parte 2

Meri Kuri Parte 2

Hogar Kurosaki

BOOM! CRASH! ¡ZAS! Y en algún lugar de la casa un gato lloro!

-"¡Maldita sea! Eso duele!"- Un tipo con una brillante cabeza de color naranja le gritó a una chica de pelo azabache.

-"Bueno, no pasaría nada si pusieras un poco mas de atención!"-

-"Ichi-NII, Rukia-nee por favor, no peleen"- Yuzu, dijo.

Haciendo caso omiso de Yuzu, Ichigo y Rukia comenzaron a luchar de nuevo.

-"¡Cállate! Yo sí puedo por mi cuenta! Yo no soy débil!"- Karin le gritó a través de la casa.

-"HN. Sigue soñando Kurosaki."- Hitsugaya sonrió mientras fue directamente a la cocina. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar hasta allí, Rangiku saltó sobre la espalda haciéndolo caer al suelo con Rangiku sentada encima de él.

-"Taichou! ¿Qué pasa por la Navidad?"- Rangiku preguntó en voz alta. Al darse cuenta de que Hitsugaya estaba tranquilo miró hacia abajo y vio que estaba fuera de combate.

De repente de la nada, Isshin viene volando hacia abajo. -"¡No! ... No te mueras Shiro-chan! Usted no tiene que morir! ¿Qué será de Karin-chan? Que va a llorar por ti hasta que ella muera también. Quiero otro hijo en la familia! Su matrimonio con Karin- Chan será un desastre! Usted debe vivir! "- Como de costumbre, Karin dio una patada a su padre estampándolo en una pared.

A todos en la sala le cayó una gota de sudor estilo anime. Pero entonces todo el mundo oyó una fuerte explosión proveniente de la cocina. Rápidamente Ichigo, Karin, y todos corrieron a la cocina para ver qué pasaba. Había polvo por todas partes lo que hizo toser a todos. Pronto el polvo desapareció y reveló a Inoue, Ishida, Tatsuki y Renji tratando de hornear galletas de Navidad.

Tatsuki golpeó su cacerola en la cabeza de Renji. -"¿Qué diablos hiciste!"-Por supuesto, Renji es el que come la comida en vez de cocinar los alimentos no sabía lo que hacía.

-"¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo? Y cuidado que usted lanzo el pan!"- Renji le gritó.

Tatsuki le dio a Renji patadas en la cara e Inoue trató de limpiar tanto a Ishida y se levantó. -"Tatsuki, Renji por favor, cálmense. Podemos intentarlo de nuevo. No es tan malo."- Ella dijo. Tanto Tatsuki y Renji miraron a Inoue e Inoue se rió nerviosamente y se escondió detrás de Ishida. -"Ishida-san hacer algo por favor."- Inoue le rogó, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada Tatsuki y Renji estaban en el suelo dandose una paliza a uno del otro.

Ichigo y los demás vieron la pelea de esos dos en el suelo haciendo un lío aún más en la cocina, como él dijo:- "Recuerdeme esta noche no comer lo que hacen."-

Todo el mundo asintió con la cabeza.

Decorando el techo

-"No, ahí, un poco más a la izquierda! ¡No! Para más derecho! Ok no! ¡Eso es!"- Karin era indicada.

-"Rukia-chan, ¿soy yo o las luces estan un poco más raro para ti?-"Karin le preguntó a Rukia.

-"Hm ... ahora que lo mencionas que sí lo hace. Oi! Sado-kun! Trate de poner la luz de Papá Noel en el centro."-

-"Ok"-. Sado, dijo.

-"Hm .. que Rukia-chan todavía no se ve bien."- Karin señaló que no había luces tanto en el techo y que las posiciones de los bastones de caramelo y los trineos y venados simplemente no se veían bien.

De repente, Rukia tiene una idea. Ella le dijo a Karin que ella estaría de vuelta. Pocos minutos después Rukia regresó con una bolsa gigante. Rukia la abrió y se enciende un docena de Chappy conejo cayó de la bolsa. Sudor de Karin cayó y se dio cuenta de que Rukia habia decorado toda la casa con decoraciones de Navidad Chappy conejo.

Una vez que los adornos se hicieron Karin y Rukia pensó que habría sido divertido para decir a los chicos para arreglar las luces en el techo. Se hizo cada macho en la casa para ir en el techo.

-"¿Está segura de que hay algo mal con las luces?"- Ichigo le preguntó mientras se apoyaba en uno de la luz Chappy elfo.

-"Sí, estoy segura!"- Karin dijo. De la nada Urahara se vio en el techo.

-"Ah, Karin-chan, estaba Urahara aquí antes?"- Inoue le preguntó Karin. Karin miró hacia arriba y vio que, efectivamente, era Urahara, pero ¿qué diablos está haciendo?. ¿Eso es un binocular? Karin, finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Urahara.

-"Hola chicas"- dijo

"Urahara está mirando hacia de abajo nuestras camisas. Vamos a darle una lección."- dijo Karin todas las chicas asintieron con la cabeza. -"¿Um Urahara-san? ¿Podría hacernos un favor y echar un rápido vistazo a la bombilla de luz por encima de ti?"- Inoue le preguntó en un tono inocente de voz.

-"Por supuesto Inoue-chan!"- Urahara miró a la bombilla que colgaba por encima de él Rukia señaló a Tatsuki para conectar la cuerda que tenía todo el solo acorde de las luces que se le atribuye y enchufarlo en la casa muy pronto toda la casa se iluminó gritos tan brillante y fuerte de todos los niños, especialmente Urahara se oían por todo el vecindario.

Isshin corrió llorando al retrato de su esposa y le preguntó por qué se le ha maldecido?

Todas las chicas se dieron los cinco entre si y decidieron celebrar la Navidad con una copa de sake y karaoke.

La noche de Navidad en el hogar Kurosaki

Todas las chicas estaban riendo y hablando sobre su vida amorosa hasta que los muchachos entraron en la casa. Las chicas se esforzaron por no reírse al ver que todos ellos se veía muy abatidos.

Urahara aprendido la lección y se apartó de las chicas. Ichigo y Renji parecían estar en el infierno. El pelo de Ishida estaba en todas partes. Hitsugaya parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Isshin estaba en una silla de ruedas.

Las chicas pronto se sintieron culpables les trajeron la cena y atendieron sus heridas. Entonces, el timbre de la puerta sonó y Yuzu se levantó a contestar. Pronto la gente comenzó a presentar a la casa. Al parecer, alguien tenía un cartel colgado de fiesta en su casa a la puerta de la casa Kurosaki. Mucha gente entró Asano fue que coquetea con todas las chicas aún las más jóvenes hermanas de Ichigo.

Yumichika y Ikkaku llegaron a continuación, todos los equipos en el Gotei 13 entraron a la casa.

De repente, Rukia se convirtió en silencio. Todo el mundo se preguntaba por qué estaba tan tranquilo.- "¿Byakuya?"- Rukia gritó. Los oídos de todos se animaron y comenzaron a mirarlo.

Alguien en la multitud gritó:- "¡Madre mía Byakuya ya está aquí!"- luego se desmayó.

Byakuya se sentó y tomó un sorbo de sake y entonces todos de repente volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo.

Ahora es medianoche y casi todo el mundo está bien borracho, eliminado, o acaba de perder, simplemente.

Isshin bailaba alegremente con Ichigo y Rukia brincando como un conejo. Urahara estaba sentado en un rincón mirando a una pared y riendo como un loco. Kenpachi estaba sentado alrededor de todas las chicas y beber su amor hasta que de repente nada, así que pasó realmente, pero sí. Kon estaba pasando alrededor de la sensación y chica con la que pudo encontrar, y sin querer fui a Byakuya pensando que era una niña. Chico que estaba equivocado. Rangiku bebía como si no hubiera mañana y cantó villancicos con Yumichika y Ikkaku y Hinamori hasta Yamamoto estaba en su esquina emborracharse como un loco!

La casa era un caos en este momento. Sin embargo, después de un tiempo, uno por uno cada uno comenzó a quedarse dormido, excepto dos personas.

Karin miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo estaba fuera de combate. Caminó alrededor de su casa pensando que ella sería la que despierta sólo hasta que se topó con otra persona.

Ella levantó la vista y vio que también estaba Hitsugaya despierto. -"Ehh ... pensé que serías el primero en salir"-. Karin sonrió.

-"Hn."- Dijo. Después de un tiempo Karin le dijo que la siguiera y así lo hizo. Se fueron al techo, pero antes de subir apagaron todas las luces.

-"Ne, Toushiro, se puede ver el cielo desde aquí."- Antes de que ella sabía lo que le pegó ella vio que Hitsugaya que ya estaba dormido.

-Genial! ahora tengo que bajarlo de alguna forma el techo. A lo mejor puedo dejarlo aquí. Él es inmune al frío.- pensó Karin

Karin estaba seria acababa de sacar a Hitsugaya del frío. Si bien se levantó fue hacia atrás y aterrizó justo en Hitsugaya. Estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba durmiendo. Ella sonrió y pensó

-Sólo unos minutos más no le hará daño. Meri Kuri, Toushiro-.


	14. Estoy en casa

Estoy en casa

Sede de Yamamoto

Yamamoto estába hablando con Hitsugaya.

-"Yo creo que Kurosaki-san va a volver a casa esta noche. ¿No te ha informado todavía?"- Yamamoto le preguntó.

-"No, todavía no he hablado ."- Hitsugaya respondió.

-"Ya veo. Bueno quiero que tu y su teniente Matsumoto Rangiku acompañen en su vuelta a casa. También me gustaría que usted mantenga en guardia y mirar hacia fuera para los huecos. ¿Está claro?"-

-"Sí, señor."-

-"Usted es libre de irse.-" Hitsugaya se levantó y se fue. Rangiku estaba esperando afuera y le preguntó lo que sucedió.

-"Matsumoto, ve a empacar tus cosas que se vamos a llevar a Kurosaki a su casa para una visitar a su familia"-. Hitsugaya dijo y siguió no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. A los pocos minutos se presentó ante Hitsugaya con todas sus cosas empacadas y listas para salir. Una gota estilo anime cayo por la frente de Hitsugaya y le dijo: -"Nos vamos esta noche y tenemos que decirle a Kurosaki en primer lugar."-

Rangiku se limitó a sonreír.- "Lo sé, pero ella no le importaría. Bueno, vamos a seguir adelante y encontrar a Karin-chan para que podamos tener más tiempo de compras!"- Rangiku desapareció con la emoción en su rostro.

Hitsugaya suspiró y se fue a ir a buscar a Karin.

…

Sala de entrenamiento

"¡Ah! Ikkaku tienes que ser más rápido si quieres en realidad derrotarme!"- Karin le gritó mientras bloqueaba todos los ataques que Ikkaku le podría lanzar en ella.

-"¡Cállate! Eres como tu hermano!"- Ikkaku siguió atacandola, mientras que Karin bloqueado todos con éxito.

Para los próximos minutos, Ikkaku y Karin se enfrentaban unos con otros ni dar marcha atrás.

-"Kurosaki! Dime, ¿la lucha se ejecutan en la sangre de su familia?"- Ikkaku le pidió esquivando los ataques de Karin.

-"Hn. No sé. Sólo sé que soy un natural."- Karin respondió. Ikkaku simplemente sonrió, sus ataques se hicieron más ferozes. La determinación de no retroceder se ve a través de sus ojos. No mucho tiempo después Karin le dio un golpe final, rompiendo tanto el bokken.

(Muchacho que tiene la costumbre de romper las cosas.)

Ambos luchadores se miraron atreverse a hacer un movimiento hasta que Hitsugaya camino en la sala de entrenamiento.

-"Oi Kurosaki. Yamamoto-Taichou me envió a mi y a Matsumoto para acompañarte al mundo real. Es mejor si nos vamos ahora"-Hitsugaya se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Karin hizo una reverencia a Ikkaku y le dijo que tenía la diversión y la esperanza de entrenar con él de nuevo.

Karin ahora camina a su habitación para estar lista para dejar la cuenta de algo.

-Hm ... Había algo extraño en Toushiro hoy. ¡Uf! ¿Por qué demonios debe cuidarme?.¡ Al diablo con esto! ¡Voy a volver a casa! Ichi-nii, Yuzu, Otousan, los voy a volver a ver.- pensó la morena

Karin sonrió sabiendo de que sería capaz de ver a su familia una vez más, después de meses de salir de detrás de ellos sin decir una palabra.

-Espero que nada haya cambiado.-

….

Kurosaki hogar

-"Buenos días Otousan, Ichi nii-, Rukia nee-!"- Yuzu sonrió feliz.

Ichigo notó que Yuzu parecía muy feliz, pero luego lo cepilló apagado. Rukia también vio que Yuzu estaba feliz y decidió preguntar.

-"Ne, Yuzu-chan, ¿por qué estás tan contenta-?"

-"Karin-chan va a regresar. Lo siento. Lo sé. Karin va a volver a casa"-. Yuzu, dijo mientras sus ojos se suavizaban. Recuerda que cuando se enteró de que había dejado que Karin se encerró en su habitación por una semana. Incluso faltó a la escuela durante una semana. Con el tiempo lo superó y decidió esperar a Karin con seguridad y volver a casa. Isshin le había dicho que Karin decidió en un último minuto para ir a la escuela en otro lugar al lado de Karakura alta y que la nueva escuela que quería ir estaba muy lejos.

Yuzu no sabía la verdad real, pero Isshin no quiere que se preocupe tanto por lo que la dejó creer que Karin fue a la escuela en el extranjero. También le dijeron que Hitsugaya regresó a su casa antes de mudarse a la casa Kurosaki. Sorprendentemente Yuzu creyo en la mentira de su padre.

Justo cuando Ichigo se levantó para ir a su habitación, la pared estalló justo en frente de él y tres cuerpos cayeron sobre él. Ichigo estaba en la parte inferior. Hitsugaya estaba en Ichigo como Karin estaba en Hitsugaya y Matsumoto estaba sentado en todos ellos.

-"Karin-chan!"- Yuzu chilló tan rápidamente mientras se abrazó a su hermana gemela. Karin le devolvió el abrazo. A continuación, para su sorpresa vio a Ichigo y Rukia.- "¿Ichi-nii ... Rukia-chan?"- Ella miró fijamente y les sonrió.

-"Bienvenida de nuevo."- Rukia dijo.

-"MI Karin-chan! OH está de vuelta! Y os introduje SHIRO-Chan y ... una criada ...?"- Isshin se quedó con los ojos abiertos en el tercer shinigami.-"Karin-CHan, Shiro-chan! ¿Dónde está el bebé?"-

Isshin fue golpeado en la cabeza antes de Karin, Hitsugaya y Matsumoto.

-"No puedo creer que me llamó una muchacha!"- Rangiku gritó.

Ichigo miró a Karin. Al principio se mostró un pequeño signo de la ira que ha cambiado a la felicidad.

-"Oi! Karin ... ir a tomar algo de descanso debes estar cansada."- Ichigo, dijo antes de marcharse.

Karin sabía que Ichigo estaba enojado, pero ella sabía que, al mismo tiempo que se sentía feliz de que ella estaba de vuelta. Karin deseaba tanto caer y llorar, pero su orgullo se hizo cargo.

Karin dijo a todos que ella iría a su cuarto y tomar un poco de Zs para un poco y luego estará con todos ellos. Todo el mundo sabía que, incluso con sólo llegar era demasiado para ella.

…

Habitación de Karin

Karin miró a su alrededor a su habitación. No habia cambiado en absoluto. Su cama era siempre la misma, su ropa, donde todavía estába allí, todo lo que todavía estaba allí.

Poco a poco se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo.

-No puedo creer que estoy en casa otra vez. Dios, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Ellos deben estar enojados conmigo.-

Karin empezó a cerrar los ojos lentamente a medida que ella volvió la cabeza. Muy pronto ella estaba totalmente dormida.

…..

Habitación de Ichigo

-"¿Así que vamos a ver si lo entiendo, Karin ahora vive en la Sociedad de Almas, y ella está allí porque su reiatsu es lo suficientemente fuerte para ser un ranking alto potencial de shinigami como yo?"- Ichigo le preguntó.

-"Sí. Nunca pensamos que sería tu hermana menor. Sin embargo, ella fue elegida para ayudar a la Sociedad de Almas. No quería que sus poderes para ir a perder. Se consideró que conseguir, pero por alguna razón Yamamoto-Taichou no quería que usted se involucre en este asunto a menos que su hermana se negara. "-

Hitsugaya dijo que Ichigo comenzó a iluminar. Ichigo se levantó y se acercó a la ventana y suspiró.- "Yo debería haber sabido al que le pasara algo así."-

-"Pero incluso si usted estuviera aquí Ichigo, Karin no lo habría escuchado a usted y no me mires que es verdad y tú lo sabes Ella lo habría hecho... -

Ichigo agarro a Hitsugaya por los hombros y lo empujó contra la pared. -"¡Yo sé que lo haría! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo sé!"- Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar en los ojos de Ichigo mientras se deslizaba hasta el suelo y Rukia se levantó y rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de Ichigo para acallarlo. Rukia miró a Hitsugaya y Matsumoto y les dijo a dejaran a Ichigo solo un poco.

Hitsugaya y Matsumoto abrieron la puerta para revelar a Karin de pie delante de ellos, también con las lágrimas asomando a sus ojos. Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudieran decir nada Karin desaparecio.

No sabía a dónde iba, pero ella no le importaba. En cualquier lugar lejos de su casa iba a estar bien.

Después de correr un rato Karin decidió sentarse durante un rato. Miró a su alrededor y vio que ella estaba en el Parque de Karakura.

Karin estaba a punto de sentarse cuando sintió un reiatsu de su pase. Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio un hueco a punto de comer un niño pequeño.

En este momento ella realmente entendio su decisión que tomó cuando aceptó quedarse en la Sociedad de Almas.

Sin esperar ni nada al igual que Ichigo, sacó una placa y su alma salió de ella.

No muy lejos de su Ichigo, Rukia, Rangiku y Hitsugaya sintieron un reiatsu y se dirigieron hacia el parque de Karakura. Allí vio una pequeña arruga. Pero también vio Karin.

Karin estaba sosteniendo al niño en sus brazos. Ella lo puso en el suelo y sacó su Zanpakutō. A los pocos minutos de la sierra cuatro shinigami Karin era derrotar a la hondonada.

-"Ichigo, sé que están preocupados por ella, pero tenga en cuenta sus sentimientos. Ella no es imprudente para decidir ir a la Sociedad de Almas. Ella lo hizo todo por usted y su familia. Al igual que ha aceptado los poderes de Rukia hace 5 años. Su hermana es muy fuerte. ¿No puedes sentirlo? Ella quiere que la entienda. Usted debe, porque no hay nadie más en este mundo que podría entenderla más que a tu, porque si lo piensas bien, lo que le está pasando es algo que ya le pasó a usted. "- Hitsugaya dijo de pie junto a los otros tres shinigami al ver Karin purificar el hueco con facilidad.

Ichigo ahora entendía lo que significaba y sabia que Hitsugaya tenía razón. A pesar de que odiara admitirlo, pero el dragón enano, una vez sabía que era correcto. Él ya no estaba enojado con Karin, tuvo comprensión de su decisión.

…..

Al Día Siguiente

Karin se despertó y se dio cuenta de que ella se había quedado dormida. Ella rápidamente se dio una ducha y se vistió. Se dirigió escaleras abajo y se dio cuenta lo tranquilo que estaba todo. Justo cuando se sentó en la mesa del desayuno de Ichigo, Rangiku, Rukia, Yuzu, Isshin, y Hitsugaya todo salió de la nada.

-"Feliz Navidad Karin!" -Todos ellos dijeron.

Karin se frotó los ojos y miró de nuevo. Ella vio que el árbol estaba arriba y había muchos regalos debajo de el. Vio a los alimentos pronto se trajo a la sala y se coloca sobre la mesa. Ella vio que todo el mundo estaba allí.

Karin no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Se sintió una explosión de flujo de la felicidad a través de sus venas.

A lo largo del día todo el mundo se quedó en la familia Kurosaki. Todo el mundo hablaba con alegría, cantando, jugando, comiendo, bebiendo, y la unión.

Como de costumbre, Isshin estaba actuando anormal, Hitsugaya fue grave, Ichigo y Rukia se combate el juego, Rangiku estaba charlando animadamente con Kon Yuzu y utilizando como modelo lo viste en todo tipo de ropa.

Karin no podía expresar lo feliz que era, pero luego pensó, en una hora mas que tendría que salir de nuevo. ¿Cuándo sera la próxima vez que iba a poder volver a verlos?. Ahora, que cada vez es más fuerte el enemigo puede ser que desee ir tras ella. ¿Será con vida para ver a su familia? Ella no lo sabía.

Se pasó todo de encima y acabamos de pasar el resto de su hora con su familia antes de irse.

Una hora más tarde

Ok, es hora de irse.

Karin se levantó y se fue a la habitación de Ichigo, ella miró a su alrededor y vio que todo el mundo, incluso Kon estaba allí con excepción de Isshin y Yuzu. Karin ya había dicho adiós a Yuzu y Isshin.

Ahora era el momento de decir adiós a Ichigo y Rukia.

Bueno, aquí vamos.

Ichigo se puso delante de Karin. Tomándola en sus brazos -"Karin, sé que es muy raro ser el que esperar. Nunca pensé que la espera sería así de difícil. Pero ahora entiendo. Lo siento, se que nunca te dije nada cuando yo solía ser el de salir,y salvar el mundo, pero lo comprendo todo. Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti todo el camino. Si vas a la Sociedad de Almas a ser un shinigami es tu elección, a continuación, te apoyo. Prométeme, vuelve sana y salva, y fija tu mente a una razón por la que se convirtió en un shinigami. No pierda de vista por estar obsesionado con su poder. Úsalo con sabiduría. "- Las lágrimas se filtraron de repente en los ojos de Karin mientras abrazaba a Ichigo.

Rukia no pudo aguantar más y se arrojó a Karin y la abrazó. Karin y todos en la sala se sorprendieron diablos, incluso Rukia se sorprendió.

Karin se dispuso a salir, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo. En cuanto, se enfrentó a Ichigo y le dijo:- "Alguien me dijo que le diera un mensaje."-

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza para que ella continúe.

-"Conocí a alguien y me dijo Ichigo, hacer un movimiento en falso de Rukia, me encargaré personalmente de visitarlo. Y su nombre era Kuchiki Byakuya."- Karin sonrió presiente tanto Ichigo y Rukia. Todo el mundo, pero Rukia e Ichigo se echaron a reír. En su lugar, se ruborizó y dijo: -gracias por el mensaje.-

Con todas las despedidas está acabado, Karin empezó a desvanecerse cuando vio a Ichigo, Rukia, Kon y el adiós a ella.

Sintiendo el peso va de los hombros, Karin respiró hondo y sonrió. Ella puede pasar ahora sin sentirse culpable sobre la elección de permanecer en la Sociedad de Almas.

-"Ne, Rangiku-san, y Toushiro se sienten bien de estar en lo cierto con vida?"- Rangiku y Hitsugaya ambos tanto sabían muy bien que después de volver al mundo real que se sentiría mucho mejor. Karin sonrió feliz de dejar el mundo real hasta la próxima vez.


	15. Debido a ti

Debido a ti

Unas semanas después de ir al mundo real.

Hitsugaya se sentó a su mesa de trabajo apoyado en la silla. Por una vez, no tenía tanto trabajo por hacer. Eso significaba una cosa.

Estoy realmente aburrido.- pensó el joven capitán luego de hace un rato haber hecho el papeleo.

Harto de estar aburrido se fue a dar un paseo. Tal vez si se paseaba por que iba a encontrar Karin y errores a la mierda de ella.

Tomando una vuelta por una esquina, aminoró el paso hacia abajo. Hitsugaya decide a caminar por Ryusei pensando en sus cosas, pero en verdad, él estaba mirando hacia fuera, asegurándose, no estaba haciendo algo que no debería estar haciendo.

Justo cuando Hitsugaya pasado Ryusei, Ryusei lo llamó. Hitsugaya se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

-"Hitsugaya-Taichou, ¿usted no está de servicio?"- Ryusei preguntó cortésmente.

-"No. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo?"- Hitsugaya centró la mirada en Ryusei.

-"Oh, nada realmente. En realidad iba a buscar a Karin. ¿La has visto?"-

-"No."-

-"Ya veo. Bueno, si usted la ve ¿Podría por favor decirle que yo la estaba buscando?"-

Hitsugaya asintió con la cabeza.- "Se lo diré cuando le vea."-

Ryusei sonrió y dio media vuelta para irse. Hitsugaya se devolvió a Ryusei observando todos sus movimientos.

Hay algo en serio con ese tipo.

Hn.

Hitsugaya se volvió y se dirigió hacia la sala de información. Hay algo que quería después de hablar con Ryusei.

…..

Sala de entrenamiento

Una vez más, Karin se encontraba en el lugar de entrenamiento. La cosa es que esta vez no fue con cualquier gran shinigami, no porque todos los buenos luchadores estaban ya sea muy ocupado o en alguna misión. Ella se enojó. Ella se quedó atascada con todos los débiles en la habitación.

Un pobre aprendiz tenía que sentir su ira porque estaba golpeando a su bokken en la cabeza del pobre tipo una y otra vez sin darse cuenta de la que ya estaba inconsciente. Oyó que alguien la llamo por su nombre, fue Ryusei.

Ryusei la había estado llamando. Se acercó a él y al alumno se encaramó a sus pies y salió corriendo de la sala de entrenamiento por su preciosa vida.

Ella lo miró y se dio cuenta que Ryusei se veía muy nervioso.

-"¿Eh? Ryusei, ¿qué pasa? Te ves nervioso"-. Karin dijo arreglándose el pelo en una coleta.

-"Uh ... Karin, hay algo que me gustaría decirte. ¿Está bien si vamos a algún lugar privado?"- En la palabra privado de la sala de entrenamiento conjunto podría ser visto por lo menos un metro alrededor de ellos y de repente uno de sus oídos se veía muy grande. Karin miró alrededor de ellos y todos regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo.

Karin agarró sus cosas y abandonó la sala de entrenamiento con Ryusei.

….

Habitación de Información

Hitsugaya estaba pasando por muchas informaciones y la lectura de lo que él creía que era importante. Puesto que él es un capitán, que tenía acceso de buscar los registros especiales de las personas y eventos.

Después de unos minutos, se encontró con los registros de Ryusei con sus fotos y todo. Los observó con detenimiento a través de ellos y se dio cuenta algo. Perfil de Ryusei no tenía casi "desconocido" información. Su familia era desconocida, de origen desconocido, desconocido de nivel. La única información que no se conocían eran insignificantes información, tales como su color favorito y su color de pelo.

Hitsugaya miró a través de su pensamiento una vez más, que estaba mirando registro de alguna otra Ryusei. Pero no fue así. Fue sin duda la Ryusei mismo acabo de hablar con alrededor de hace unas horas.

Su mente era un torbellino en este momento.

-Tal vez estoy leyendo demasiado en esto. Pero a lo mejor estoy en lo cierto. Sus información... la mayor parte es desconocida. ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Por qué alguien con tanto desconocido estr en la Sociedad de Almas. ¿Quién es él realmente?- analizo Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya puso su cabeza sobre sus manos y una gota de sudor se deslizó por su frente. 

…

En algún lugar en la Sociedad de Almas

-"¿Qué pasa Ryusei? ¿Qué me quieres decir?"- Karin le preguntó preocupada por la mirada en su rostro.

Ryusei la miró entonces se acercó a ella, tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

-"Karin, he estado pensando desde hace meses ... tú y yo hemos estado muy cerca, pero ahora me doy cuenta que Ryusei Shindoh esta enamorado completamente de ti"-. Karin miró Ryusei en estado de shock.

-¿Él está enamorado de mí?- se cuestiono mentalmente la chica ante la confesión de su amigo

Karin no sabía qué hacer. Quería huir y pretender que nada habia pasado. Ella apartó la mirada, pero Ryusei volvió el rostro hacia él.

-"Karin, creo que me enamoré de ti en el momento que te conocí"-.

…..

Habitación de Información

Hitsugaya no sabía qué hacer de aquí en adelante.

¿Debo seguir investigando?

Frustrado, Hitsugaya se levantó y salió de la habitación de Información para ir a dar una vuelta de nuevo y aclarar su mente.

-Todo está tan jodido. Después creo que he fijado algo, otra cosa sube. Ha sido un par de semanas ahora y ni siquiera he hablado con Hinamori aún. Ahora que Karin es cada vez más fuerte, es más probable que el enemigo se muestre ahora. No sé si me estoy volviendo loco o no, pero tengo la sensación de que Shindoh Ryusei no es lo que realmente es.- dijo en su mente el peliblanco para si mismo.

…..

En algún lugar en la Sociedad de Almas

-"Karin quieres ser mi novia?"- Ryusei preguntó a Karin.

-"Yo ..."- Karin miró una vez más en Ryusei y se dio cuenta que tenía una mirada seria y desesperada.

-"Yo ..."- Ella siguió mirando a Ryusei, pero después de unos segundos, una imagen de Hitsugaya entró en su mente. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-¡Digamos, algo maldita sea! No te quedes ahí parada como si un gato te ha comido la lengua! Karin!- se dijo a si misma

Karin realmente no sabía qué hacer. Pero sabía que no podía permanecer en silencio para siempre y no le contestó. Ryusei miró a Karin sintiendo que estaba teniendo un momento difícil con darle una respuesta. Él rompió el silencio.

"Karin, sé que esto puede parecer extraño, pero, realmente te amo. Cuanto más tiempo paso con usted, más crece mi amor por usted. Cuando veo a alguien más con usted, me molesta. Yo no te quiero ver amar a nadie más que conmigo Cuando chocó contra mí cuando la vi por primera vez, inmediatamente quería conocer mas de usted -"-dijo el muchacho.

Karin sacó las manos de su mano.

-"Alto"-. Ella dijo, pero Ryusei la ignoro. Él siguió su camino.

-"Eres hermosa Karin Cada vez que te veo, te vuelves más hermosa que nunca quieres salir de tu lado.. –"-

-"Alto"-. Dijo que una vez más.

-"Karin, escucha Te quiero mucho, así que –"- pero no pudo continuar el chico con lo que iba a decir porque Karin lo paro

-"HE DICHO ¡Basta!"- Karin lo empujó a un lado a Ryusei,ella estaba a punto de correr, pero Ryusei la agarró del brazo.

…

No muy lejos de la Sala de Información

Hitsugaya caminaba por una pequeña estatua en una mesa junto a la sala de recreo de la Sede de la Shinigami. Se puso de pie delante de la estatua que fue una figura del Dios de hielo envolviéndolo en los brazos alrededor de la Diosa del Fuego y mirando el uno al otro con amor. Entonces, inesperadamente, la Diosa del arma de fuego se apagó.

-¿Qué demonios?- pensó el peliblanco

Los ojos de Hitsugaya se ampliaron . Hitsugaya intentado arreglarlo, pero luego van a sus instintos, algo que no se sentía bien con él. Rápidamente se puso el Dios de hielo y la Diosa de la estatua de fuego al lado del brazo que se desprendió, se levantó y se fue.

Ukitake aparece cuando Hitsugaya se va y vio la estatua que Hitsugaya había dejado sobre la mesa. Lo recogió y su rostro se puso serio.

Algo sucedió a Karin-chan. Luego sonrió. Una vez que dijo que el Dios de Hielo y la Diosa de Fuego no estaban destinados a ser. Sin embargo, con esta figura se muestra que demuestren que todos están equivocados y que estaban destinados a ser.

-¿Es así como es Shiro-chan?- se pregunto interiormente Ukitake con una sonrisa.

….

En algún lugar en la Sociedad de Almas

Karin trató de liberarse, pero Ryusei aumentó la presión sobre su brazo.

-"¿Por qué? Karin ¿Por qué no me contestas? ¿No me amas tu tambien?"-Ryusei gritó a Karin que ya estaba en el borde de las lágrimas.

-"¿Por qué –"-

SLAP!

Karin dio a Ryusei una bofetada en la cara. Ryusei tocó la mejilla y miró a Karin. Comenzó a temblar, su flequillo que cubre su rostro.

-"¿Es él, no es asi?" -Ryusei miró a Karin. Karin miró hacia otro lado, pero Ryusei caminó hacia ella.

-"Usted no me puede amar de nuevo, porque usted lo ama!"- Karin se quedó mirando fijamente al suelo.

¿Amo a ...

Ryusei la agarró del brazo una vez más y le escupió en la cara, -"Nunca me encantó! Siempre fue ÉL! Debido a Hitsugaya-Taichou nunca me has dado una oportunidad! Voy a hacer que me ames! Sólo tienes que mirar."

Al igual que Karin estaba a punto de mirar hacia arriba desde el suelo y la protesta se sintió un par de labios chocando en los suyos. Karin empujó a Ryusei lejos de ella y dispuesto a hacer un recorrido por ella, pero entonces él la agarró de nuevo y la empujó contra una pared. Poco a poco comenzó a desabrochar su uniforme mientras la besaba metiendo la mano entre sus piernas.

Los ojos Karin se ensanchan a medida que vio un flash back:

¡No! Que alguien me ayude! El hombre comenzó a despojarla de sus ropas y no tardó en bajar a sólo el sujetador y la ropa interior. El hombre comenzó a sentir y poner sus dedos en ella. Empezó a frotar su interior y el exterior.

Karin gritaba más y las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

Karin le dio una patada en la entrepierna e hizo un recorrido por ella.

….

Otra parte en la Sociedad de Almas

Corrio alrededor rápidamente, Hitsugaya no le importaba si la gente pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco tenía que encontrarla. Algo no estaba bien y sabía que Karin estaba involucrado en eso.

-"Che!"-

Pasó junto a Matsumoto, que agitaba su mano para que vaya a reunirse con ella y Hinamori. Hitsugaya le pasó corriendo. En ese momento, Rangiku y Hinamori vieron la cara de Hitsugaya. Su expresión revelaba la frustración, pero sobre todo el miedo.

-¿Qué está pasando? Taichou?

Rangiku se quedó en la parte posterior de Hitsugaya en la preocupación y se preguntan. Hinamori estaba a su lado, olvidando por completo lo que ocurrió unas semanas antes y se quedó mirando Hitsugaya preocupada y asustada. 

…  
>Con Karin<p>

Karin corrió a través de todo el mundo. Golpeando a la gente de vez en cuando. Las lágrimas volvian su visión borrosa, amenazando con caer, pero ella se negó a dejar que se deslizan por sus mejillas.

Pronto ya no podía ver a dónde iba y se tropezó y empezó a caer. Ella empujó las manos hacia adelante con la esperanza de aterrizar en ellos cuando llegó a la superficie dura y fría.

Sin embargo, nunca tocó el suelo. En su lugar, un par de brazos se acercaron a su cerco alrededor de ella y atrayéndola hacia su pecho.

Karin no se molestó en mirar hacia arriba. Ella ya sabía cuyos brazos estaba Karin no podía soportarlo más.

-"Sólo tienes que dejar salir."- La voz dijo.

Eso fue todo. Dejó todo. No le importaba más. Ella estaba a salvo ahora. Seguro en sus brazos.


	16. Revelación

Revelación

El acantilado donde Hitsugaya y Karin pasaban el rato

El Acantilado. Ese fue el lugar donde ir, a pensar. Hitsugaya miraba a Karin al ver que ella no estaba temblando tanto como antes. Él se estira para tocarle el hombro. Se estremece de miedo. Esa es una inmutó hizo su parada cardiaca. En ese mismo momento supo que algo le pasó a ella mientras que él se había ido. De lo contrario, ¿por qué iba inmutarse cuando le tocó el hombro?

Suspirando, Hitsugaya continuó mirando el cielo. Se acordó de cuando él estaba mirando el cielo y Karin se fue a buscarlo. Nadie daba un comino lo que se hace, sin embargo, Karin fue la que molestó a notar que lo que hace tiene una razón. Nadie sabía por qué estaba tan lejano. Todos asumieron que él era así, porque todavía era joven y todavía tenía que saber del mundo en que vivimos

No. Ella era diferente. Ni siquiera Hinamori fue tan profundo como eso. Claro que siempre guardaba un lugar estrecho a Hinamori en su corazón, de hecho todavía lo hace. Sin embargo, con la situación que ha ocurrido y el hecho de que él la dejó por completo de amar, nunca tuvo las agallas para hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas.

Es gracioso, lo mucho que su mundo podría cambiar tan drásticamente. Su mundo cambió cuando conoció a Karin. Nunca penso que llegaría a nunca pensó salvarla de ese hueco, o recuperar el balón de fútbol, hablando con ella en virtud de la puesta del sol, o incluso presentarse a su partido de fútbol muy poco iba a cambiar todo en torno.

Lo que estoy viviendo ahora que Hinamori y yo ya no están hablando el uno al otro?

Pensó que era Hinamori. Hitsugaya siempre había creído que Hinamori era la única razón, su única razón para luchar y vivir su vida. Ahora, todo se ha ido. Él se había perdido y había que encontrar.

Una vez más, Hitsugaya volvió la cabeza para hacer frente a Karin.

¿Qué le pasó mientras yo estaba fuera?- se pregunto

Karin sintió que no podía respirar. Ella no sabía qué más hacer. No dejaba que nadie se acerque a ella. Hitsugaya alcanzó su hombro, pero se estremeció ella.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto a mí?- pensó con tristeza la morena

Karin tenía ganas de llorar de nuevo, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. Ella no quería que Hitsugaya se viera preocupado o molesto y dejarla sola. Ella ya no quería estar sola.

-Soy tan débil. Actúo toda dura cuando estoy cerca de todo el mundo. Pero, en realidad, yo no soy fuerte en absoluto. Soy débil. Ni siquiera pude decirle a Ryusei que yo no lo quería. He venido aquí para ser más fuertes, para proteger a mi familia, pero aquí estoy. Yo soy la protegida de nuevo. ¡Maldita sea!- se replico a si misma con furia por sentirse inútil.

Karin sintió que el silencio puede hacer que Hitsugaya la deje abrió la boca y empezó a hablar.

-"Gomen ne Toushiro"-. Ella se disculpa. Hitsugaya es ahora feliz de que ella hablara y responde: -"Está bien"-.

Trato de no ser contundente, pero, Hitsugaya necesitaba saber lo que pasó.

-"Kurosaki"-, Karin miró a Hitsugaya que también volvió la cabeza para mirarla.- "¿Qué ... qué te ha pasado durante mi ausencia?"-

Karin tenía miedo a esa pregunta, pero ella sabía que no podía evitarlo. Así, Karin comenzó su historia. Ella no podía aguantarse decirle a él lo que paso. Karin vierte su corazón hacia fuera. Ella le dijo todo lo que paso a Hitsugaya. Desde la primera vez que se reunió con él a lo que ocurrió hace poco.

-"Nada ha sido igual desde que te conocí, ¿sabes?"- Ella le preguntó. Hitsugaya hizo señas para que continuara. Karin se acostó y él también.

-"Después que te conocí, sentí que debería ser más fuerte, pero que me dejó un par de veces. No fue hasta que una noche me di cuenta de que yo realmente quería llegar a ser más fuerte. Ya ves, hace unos dos años me ...-

Karin explica acerca de cómo ella se estaba llendo a casa cuando de repente fue raptado. Ella explicó todo muy bien y en detalle. Ella sabía que Hitsugaya no quería escuchar en detalles, pero sabía que si ella le contaba todo lo que sabía la entenderia aún más.

El corazón de Hitsugaya comenzó a doler con cada palabra que pronunciaba Karin. Se sentía dolido sabiendo que no estaba allí para ayudarla.

Así que esto es por qué cambió. Ella es mucho más fuerte.

-"Nunca me he sentido tan impotente antes"- dijo Karin mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. -"Traté de detenerlo, pero no pude. Me siento tan sucia."- Karin se frotó los hombros y los brazos como si estuviera tratando de frotar la suciedad de la limpieza a sí misma.

-"No fue sino hasta ese día que descubrí que yo podía hacer algo más que ver los huecos y los shinigami"-. Hitsugaya cambiado de posición.

-"Nada ha sido igual desde ese día. Pensé que podría manejar si me llevaba a todo el mundo por delante, si tan sólo pudiera hacer que mi corazón frío y nunca dejar que nadie se me acerque. Pero no pude. No estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para congelar mi corazón. Me quedé hablando con la gente y yo no podría empujar a nadie fuera de mí. Toushiro, ¿eso me hace débil? ¿Soy tan débil que ni siquiera podía salvarme a mí misma? He venido aquí para proteger a mi familia, pero mírame! Ni siquiera puedo protegerme a mí misma. No podía protegerme de ese hombre. Ni siquiera podía protegerme de Ryusei! "-

Karin golpeó el suelo por la frustración. Hitsugaya rápidamente la agarró de la muñeca. Y se sentó. -"¿Qué pasó hoy?"- Hitsugaya miró en sus ojos. Esperando a que ella respondiera. Karin se sentó y pensó en no decir nada de lo que ocurrió, pero vio la ira en sus ojos.

-"Él ... él me dijo que me amaba."- Los ojos de Hitsugaya se ampliaron. -"Le dije que se detuviera, pero él no lo haría Entonces él ... él ... -. Karin no lo podía decir, pero no era necesario porque Hitsugaya ya sabía lo que pasó.

-Ese hijo de puta se abalanzo sobre ella.- pensó con odio Hitsugaya

Hitsugaya cerró los ojos. Imágenes de Karin habiendo sido violada y Ryusei obligaba a dejar su marca en su mente. Él no estaba allí para verlo en realidad, pero sabía perfectamente que se trataba de algo que la marcaria de por vida, incluso si ella no era la que estaba haciendo la violación o tocar.

Hitsugaya sintiendo el dolor que ella sintió de repente agarró Karin y rodeó con sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella de forma segura. Él habia decidido a partir de ese momento, nunca dejarla ir.

No importa ya Karin, no importa lo que pase desde este día, yo siempre te protegeré. Yo nunca voy a dejarte ir.- se dijo el chico

Karin sintio sus brazos alrededor de ella y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él de la manera que él la está abrazando.

-"Juro Karin, yo siempre te protegeré"-. Le susurró a su oído.

Desde la distancia una sola lágrima cayó de sus ojos. Ella había estado preocupada por él, ya que acababa de pasar por ella sin decir una palabra. Sentir la necesidad de seguirle para estar segura, no podía creer todo lo que acabamos de escuchar.

Kurosaki-san ... ha tenido una vida dura.

Ahora sabía que todo había terminado. Ella no pudo llegar a su corazón nunca más. Alguien ya ha tenido su corazón y que no era ella. Ella siguió mirando a los abrazos entre ellos dos no dejarla ir.


	17. Nosotros no estamos saliendo!

Nosotros no estamos saliendo!

-"Usted sabe que no tiene que estar conmigo las 24 horas del día¿verdad?."-dijo la muchacha de pelo negro.

- "Ya hemos discutido esto, yo me quedo con usted donde quiera que vayas."- Respondió el capitán de ojos azules.

Hitsugaya levantó una ceja y puso los ojos serios como Karin se mantuvo firmemente en el suelo, con la barbilla en alto y los brazos cruzados mientras ella golpeó el pie agitadamente.

-"Sabes Toushiro, estas emaciado tiempo conmigo podría llegar a pensar que eres un acosador, o incluso que esas enamorado de mi."-

-"Hn. Bien"- Hitsugaya se da vuelta y se prepara para dejarla sola. Karin derepente al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de salir el panio se apodero de ella.

-"¡Espera! ¿Dónde diablos crees que vas?"-

Hitsugaya la enfrentó y le dio una mirada de fastidio. -"Pensé que no me querias cerca?"-

-"Yo no te dije que te fueras!"- Ella vio una sonrisa en el rostro de Hitsugaya luego dijo:- "Está bien seguir adelante y salir! No es como yo te necesito de todas formas."-

Hitsugaya comenzó a caminar. Siempre pasaba lo mismo. Karin siempre le decía que ella no lo necesita y en pocos segundos volvía a él con una excusa y continuaba a su lado. Si él no sabía lo que hacía que en realidad le diría a la cara que él tenía razón y que ella era un cobarde. Pero él sabía que mejor no debía decir nada. En realidad, él tuvo que aprender por las malas.

La primera vez que él le dijo que ella estaba equivocada y que era un cobarde, él ganó un ojo doloroso negro y un moretón en la mejilla. Desde entonces, él sabía muy bien de no cruzar la línea. Después de conseguir por lo menos 5 metros de distancia, contó.

... 3 ... 2 ... 1

Espera Hitsugaya articuló para si mismo al mismo tiempo que Karin gritó:- "¡Espera!"-

Hitsugaya había dado unos pasos pero se desaceleró a su ritmo de pronto Karin fue junto a él y él la miró como si él tenía razón en todo y nadie le puede ganar.

Karin frunció las cejas y en voz baja dijo: -"Yo no me quedo con usted, sólo tengo que ir a la misma dirección que usted va es todo."- Karin se ruborizó. Ella sabía que él sabía que ella realmente no quería estar sola.

-"Lo que sea."- Hitsugaya murmuró.

…

Sala de Recreación

Rangiku estaba feliz de hablando con Ikkaku y Yumichika cuando vio a su Taichou.

-"Oi! Taichou!"- Ella llamó a Hitsugaya mientras entraban en la habitación.

-"Matsumoto, es demasiado temprano para que andes gritando tan fuerte"- Hitsugaya dijo en dirección a la mesa para tomar un café.

Rangiku miró a Hitsugaya. "Y tú, Taichou, es temprano para que ya estes coqueteando con nuestra Karin-chan." Rangiku respondió divertida viéndolo y los otros dos shinigamis miraron a Hitsugaya sonrojarse y atragantarse con una dona.

(¿Tienen las donas en la Sociedad de Almas? Hmmm ... Bueno. Pasando.)

…..

Pocas horas después

A lo largo del día Hitsugaya hizo sólo toda su obra el papel y se quedó profundamente relajado en su asiento.

-"Ne, Hitsu-chan, si sigues mirando a Yumichika lo quemara con un agujero a través de él.-" Rangiku dijo. Hitsugaya negó con la cabeza.

-"Matsumoto, ¿qué hora es?" -le preguntó.

-"1:50. ¿Te vas ahora?"-

-"Sí. Me llevará unos pocos minutos para llegar allí, pero todavía tengo que comprobar para arriba en algo."- Hitsugaya dijo. Empujando su silla hacia atrás de su escritorio, él va y sale por la puerta. 

Faltan 10 minutos para que finalicen las clases es tiempo suficiente para que yo pase a verla- pensó el peliblaco calculando el tiempo en su reloj.

Todos los días desde ese día en el que declaró a Karin que iba protegerla, siempre la acompañó hasta su primera clase y la levantó de su última clase. Sin embargo, diez minutos antes de ir a recoger a Karin buscaría Hinamori y comprobaría cómo se encontraba. Ellos todavía no habian hablado entre sí, excepto para decir hola, preguntarse unos a otros cómo estaban cada vez que pasaba uno por al lado otro. Por lo general, también se hablan entre sí cuando sea necesario a gustar cada vez que tenía que entregar su documento de trabajo, cuando Matsumoto no estaba disponible.

Poco a poco se detuvo en una puerta y miró hacia adentro vio a Renji y Kira hablando animadamente con Hinamori. Él sonrió al saber que no se revuelca en su dolor. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a recoger a Karin tratando de no ser visto.

Hinamori sintio como si alguien la estaba observando. Ella levantó la vista rápidamente hacia la puerta y vio que no había nadie allí. Ella se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia Renji y le pidió que repitiera lo que dijo.

…

Capacitación Municipal (Karin última clase)

Karin salió justo a tiempo para ver a Hitsugaya llegar. Karin sonrió y le dijo que llevara sus cosas. Hitsugaya suspiró. Sabía que era mejor no ir en contra de lo que ella quería o sino iba a ser abofeteado y el Karin armaria un gran revuelo llamando la atención de todos que no quería.

Ryusei salió de la sala de entrenamiento y vio a Karin. Él sonrió y se acercó a ella e Hitsugaya.

-"Hola Karin, Hitsugaya-Taichou"-. Ryusei saludó fingiendo que no les pasó nada.

Pronto muchos alumnos shinigami vieron a los tres juntos y empezaron a cuchichear. Todo el mundo sabía que Ryusei tenía un interés en Karin. Sin embargo, también sabía que Hitsugaya siempre estaba con ella y la mantuvo lejos de la mayoría de la población masculina. Un día la gente comenzó a preguntarse qué pasó desde Hitsugaya no estaba con ella las 24 hs del dia. Algunos pensaron que estaban locamente enamorados el uno del otro. Otros pensaban que eran muy buenos amigos. Luego estaban los que pensaban que Hitsugaya era el esclavo de Karin o al revés. En realidad, nadie sabía nada acerca de su relación, además de que siempre estaban juntos y compitiendo unos contra otros.

-"Hola"-. Karin y Hitsugaya, dijeron.

-"Hola Karin ... Me estaba preguntando, la Fiesta de las Estrelas de primavera estará disponible muy pronto y yo pensaba, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?"-

Genial. Sólo tenía que preguntarme en frente de mucha gente. Delante de Toushiro no menos- pensó Karin

Mucha gente comenzó a frenar un poco y esperó a que ella contestara.

Hitsugaya estaba muy molesto.

Este tipo tiene el descaro de invitarla a salir después de lo que hizo y mucho menos aun de hablar con ella- pensó el peliblanco con el semblante serio.

Hitsugaya se dio cuenta de que Karin no habia dicho nada todavía por lo que decidió hacer su movimiento.

-"Lo siento, Ryusei pero Karin y yo decidimos ir a la Fiesta de las Estrellas de primavera juntos".-

Karin se congeló pensando en lo que Hitsugaya acaba de decir. Pronto comenzó a escuchar el susurro de muchas personas y mirando. Ryusei frunció el ceño un poco y luego dijo: -"Oh. Ya lo veo. Bueno, lo siento. Voy a ir a buscar a alguien más. Espero que ustedes dos pasen un gran tiempo juntos. Nos vemos más tarde Karin. Hitsugaya-Taichou" sonrió y se fue. Muchas niñas oyeron lo que acaba de pasar y de repente corrieron hacia Ryusei cada uno diciendo que eran libres y no tenian una fecha.

Hitsugaya y Karin comenzaron a alejarse de la sala de capacitación se dirigieron a su oficina para pasar el rato con Rangiku, Yumichika, y Ikkaku. Mientras caminaban, cada persona se quedaba mirando susurrando, lo más probable acerca de Ryusei ser rechazado en una cita con Karin.

Karin se apretó el puño. Cansada de ver a la gente murmurar y hablar de ella a sus espaldas, entonces… explotó.

-"Oh, por amor de Dios! Me voy a ir al Festival de inicio de primavera con Hitsugaya Toushiro-Taichou! ¿Qué diablos es el problema con eso? ¿No puede una chica tener un poco de privacidad aquí? ¡Caramba! Y tú ahí! Puedo escucharlas a ustedes! Ya lo sabes. Si vas a hablar de mí por lo menos no ser fuerte sobre él! "- Karin señaló a dos chicas que llevaban un montón de maquillaje y miró de mala calidad.

Sudor de Hitsugaya cayó. Entonces la agarró la mano y salió corriendo a su oficina cerrando la puerta y el cierre de las cortinas de la ventana.

Luego suspiró y se volvió para ver a Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, y hasta en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa.

-"Así que Taichou"- comenzó a decir Ikkaku.

-"¿Qué es esto nos enteramos de que estás saliendo con Kurosaki-san?"-Yumichika, dijo.

-"Esto parece bastante interesante,¿ ne Ikkaku, Yumichika?"- Rangiku dijo.

Karin no estaba escuchando a una sola palabra que salió de sus bocas y miró alrededor de la oficina de Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya buscaba a Karin en busca de ayuda, pero frunció el ceño cuando vio husmear su oficina en lugar de ayudarlo a negar que eran novios.

Maldita Kurosaki. Ella es definitivamente la hermana de Ichigo.-penso el más joven de los capitanes

Hitsugaya finalmente habló.

-"Lo que alguna vez han oído que es falso, no estamos saliendo"-. Hitsugaya dijo casualmente, caminando hacia su escritorio.

-"¡Ja! ¡Lo encontré!"- Karin dijo agarrando algo debajo de la mesa de Hitsugaya. Ella levantó la pelota de fútbol en sus manos y la arrojó en el aire mientras saltaba y lo pateaba muy duro. La pelota salió volando hacia la cara de Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya salió volando sus pies en su estante de libros.

A todo el mundo le cayó una gota estilo anime al ver a Hitsugaya furioso porque Karin lo había estampado contra la biblioteca.

-"Todo el mundo Ne, ¿soy yo o es el cuarto frío?"- Rangiku preguntó como realizar copias de seguridad contra una pared.

Karin miró y sonrió a Hitsugaya. De pronto se volvió y señaló- "Toushiro! ¡Mira! Hinamori tiene un helado de chocolate pastel de crema para usted!"-

Hitsugaya rápidamente corrió hacia la puerta y dijo:- "¿Dónde?"-

Muy pronto, Karin se echó a reír agarrándose el estómago.- "¡Guau! No puedo creer que cayó con eso."-

Ella se reía muy fuerte e Hitsugaya frunció el ceño hasta que de pronto Ukitake y Hinamori entraron a la oficina de Hitsugaya con Hinamori sosteniendo un helado de chocolate pastel de crema en las manos.

-"Hola a todos ¿que está pasando?"- Ukitake le preguntó observando la escena ante él. Un balón de fútbol sentado en el suelo al azar, Rangiku Ikkaku Yumichika y Karin se acurrucaron en un rincón y un cabreado Hitsugaya buscando a través de la habitación mirando a la lista a los cuatro shinigami para matar a alguien.


	18. Sólo quiero estar contigo

Sólo quiero estar contigo

Festival de las Estrellas de la primavera

-"Oi Rangiku-san! ¡Date prisa o de lo contrario todo el mundo nos dejara atrás!"- Karin gritó, fijándose en su yukata.

Hoy era el día. El día en que Karin y Hitsugaya no estaban simplemente pasando el rato con los demás como lo hacen normalmente. Hoy era su 'fecha'. Estaba nerviosa. De alguna manera tenía una sensación extraña de que algo iba a suceder.

No mucho después de Rangiku y Karin finalmente se presentaron con los demás al lugar, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika, y ella, ellos se habían comprometido a estar juntos.

Rangiku miró a todos y dijo que deberían ponerse en marcha. Se la veía reuniéndose con Ikkaku y Yumichika susurrandoles.- "Ok, a la cuenta de tres nos separamos ¿bien? Vamos a dejarlos solos ¿entendieron?"- los dos muchachos asintieron con la cabeza.

-"Uno ... dos ... tres!"- Rangiku gritó, y los tres se echaron a correr dejando a Karin y Hitsugaya solos.

Tanto como Karin e Hitsugaya vieron lo que pasó y ellos fruncieron el ceño.

-"¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ellos nos abandonaron!"- Karin le gritó.-"Genial ahora me tengo que quedar con el súper enano."- Karin suspiró.

- "¿A quién llamas súper enano?"- Hitsugaya le gritó.

-"Bueno, ¿quién más está aquí conmigo?"-

-"Tú eres!"-

-"¿Qué dijiste?"- Karin le pregunto a Hitsugaya.

- "Mira no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte con ese argumento. Vamos a comenzar esta fecha estúpida y superarla"-. Hitsugaya dijo empezando a caminar a través de la entrada del festival. Karin lo siguió brevemente. 

….

En otra parte del Festival

Rangiku esperó y vio a Ikkaku y Yumichika caminando hacia ella. Ella les sonrió. -"Bien han venido."- Ella dijo.

- "¿Estas segura de que haberlos dejado solos en esta fecha es una buena idea? Uno de ellos podría no volver esta noche con vida."- Yumichika, dijo.

-"Che ... no hagas suposiciones ya se quien va a volver sin vida y será Hitsugaya-Taicho."- Ikkaku, dijo. Sabía que Hitsugaya era definitivamente una persona poderosa, pero cuando estaba con Kurosaki Karin era completamente diferente. Todas esas veces que la ha visto pelear o argumentar, Karin siempre ganaba. Pobre chico, pero bueno no es su problema.

-"Bueno,luego sabremos que pasa! No vamos a echar a perder la noche preocupándose por Hitsu-chan y Karin-chan matarse unos a otros. OO! Mira Yumichika! Stand de ropa! Vamos a echar un vistazo!"- Rangiku dijo exasperada mientras ella y Yumichika corrían hacia el estrado.

…

Árbol de la flor

-"Toushiro, espera aquí voy a ir a comprar el tempura"-. Karin dijo. Hitsugaya la miró antes de preguntar si estaba segura de que podía ir sola. Karin asintió con la cabeza y siguió su camino para ir a comprar tempura para ella e Hitsugaya.

-Bueno, hasta ahora, todo bien. Toushiro y yo realmente no nos hemos matado unos a otros, sin embargo, todavía no puedo creer que vamos a una cita. Bueno, es mejor que ir con Ryusei.-

Karin pensó mientras se estremecía sólo de pensar en el nombre de Ryusei se asustó a salir. Ahora se paró frente a la base de tempura y le preguntó al vendedor para comprar algo para ella e Hitsugaya. Karin estaba en su manera de Hitsugaya, pero no podía conseguir a través de todo el pueblo. Decidió tratar de tomar un atajo. A continuación, chocó con alguien. Mirando sus ojos se abren y un par de manos le taparon la boca y la nariz con un vestido, asfixiándola. Los ojos de Karin comenzaron a cerrarse y finalmente perdió el conocimiento.

Hitsugaya se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse.

-¿Qué la esta haciendo tardar tanto?- pensó el peliblanco

Sus ojos se abrieron.

-No. Ella no podía tener. ¿Podría estar en problemas?- se pregunto

Hitsugaya no perdió tiempo en levantarse y buscar a Karin. De repente se encontro con una chica y se disculpó, pero entonces ella le cogió la mano y lo detuvo. Hitsugaya se dio la vuelta y vio que la chica le estaba tirando a un lado.

-"Taichou, alguien me dijo que te diera esto."- La muchacha le entregó un pedazo de papel, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle quien era ella y si vio a Karin, pero ella ya se había ido. Miró el papel y sus ojos se abrieron una vez más.

-Karin.- penso

Rápidamente, Hitsugaya corrió.

-¡Ese hijo de puta! Sabía que debía ir con ella.- pensó Hitsugaya reprochándose haberla dejado sola

Hitsugaya corrió con furia.

Ikkaku se detuvo cuando sintió un fuerte reiatsu y familiar.

-¿Hitsugaya-Taichou? Algo no está bien, Kurosaki no esta con él.- pensó el shinigami calvo

Rangiku se dio cuenta de que Ikkaku se detuvo de repente.

-"¿Eh? ... Ikkaku? ¿Qué pasa?"- De pronto, comprendió. Ella sintió un brote del reiatsu con la ira de Hitsugaya

-"Taichou!"- Rangiku gritó cuando Hitsugaya corrio delante de ellos. Los tres asintieron con la cabeza y corrieron detrás de Hitsugaya.

Pronto llegó a Hitsugaya un puente. Allí vio a Karin de pie al lado de miró a Karin y Ryusei se puso delante de ella bloqueándola del punto de vista del capitan.

Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, llegaron y se pararon al lado de Hitsugaya. Ellos estaban todos, confundidos excepto Karin, Hitsugaya y Ryusei. Ninguno de ellos sabía lo que ocurrió con Karin y lo que pasó entre los tres.

Los tres shinigamis vieron como Ryusei se acercó a Hitsugaya con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Sabía que vendrías"-. Ryusei hizo una sonrisa que podría coincidir con Ichimaru Gin.

-"¿Qué quieres Ryusei?-" Hitsugaya con precaución dio un paso adelante.

-"Oh, Hitsugaya-Taichou, ya sabes lo que quiero."-

-"Che ..."- Hitsugaya rápidamente sacó su Zanpakutō y atacó a Ryusei quien también sacó su Zanpakutō y desvió golpe de Hitsugaya.

-"Ahora, ahora, Hitsugaya-Taichou, no hay necesidad de emocionarse."- Ryusei dijo mientras agarraba Karin y la empujaba a Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya atrapo a Karin y miró a Ryusei.

-"Karin-chan, ya sabes cual es el trato. Te doy cinco minutos."- Ryusei, dijo sonriendo.

Hitsugaya se preguntaba de qué estaba hablando Ryusei. Se volvió a Karin y le pidió que le explicara que estaba pasando. Karin se acercó a él, pero no enfrentarse a él.

-"Toushiro, quería venir aquí para decirte ... decirte ..."- los ojos de Karin empezaron a humedecerse.- "Toushiro Yo quiero que sepas que eres un gran amigo y que me preocupo por ti mucho. Me lo pasé muy bien con ustedes esta noche en nuestra primera cita. Heheh ... Pero no puedo quedarme aquí más tiempo. No tengo mucho tiempo, pero quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de que si alguna vez te encuentro y nunca me arrepentiré jamás eligen quedarse en la Sociedad de Almas. "- las lágrimas de Karin resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras se volvía para Rangiku.

-"Rangiku-san, has sido una gran amiga y agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí. Yumichika gracias por decirme que yo era hermosa, y hacerme reír. Nadie ha pensado alguna vez que yo era bella y por eso doy las gracias usted. Ikkaku, tuve un combate realmente y un gran momento con usted y me gustaría que pudiéramos hacerlo de nuevo. "- Karin y luego se volvió a Hitsugaya, todo el mundo la miró con confusión.

-"Toushiro pase lo que pase, nunca debes darte por vencido. Y por favor, habla con Hinamori. Sé que no he estado en buenos términos con usted, pero ella te ama y sé que la quieres de vuelta. Hazme un favor y por favor, olvidate de mí. No vendrá después de mí. Gracias por todo. "- Ella se estaba preparando para irse, pero Hitsugaya tomó de la mano y tiró de ella hacia atrás.

-"¿Adónde vas? ¿Por qué te vas?"- Hitsugaya le pregunté tratando de no dejarla ir. Karin sacó su mano hacia atrás y lo miró fijamente.

-"Tengo que salir de aqui Toushiro. Si no lo hago la Sociedad de Almas estará en peligro. Me trajeron aquí para evitar que la Sociedad de Almas sea destruida. No me han traído aquí a vivir aquí en paz y felicidad. Por mucho que no quiera irme debo hacerlo. Si me quedo todo el mundo ya se hará daño. ¿No te has fijado? Desde que llegué aquí, no sólo me hice más fuerte, pero cosas extrañas estaban empezando a suceder. Soy la razón por la que la Sociedad de Almas está en peligro, a menos que me quedo aquí nadie está a salvo. Lo siento Toushiro, pero tengo que ir. "- Karin se acercó a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos y susurro un adiós a su oído.

Hitsugaya no sabía que estaba sucediendo. Miró hacia Karin y vio que estaba desapareciendo. Hitsugaya iba a ir tras ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ella se había ido. Pasado de la Sociedad de Almas. Atrás de él.

-¡Maldita sea!- pensó apretando los puños

Sin importarle que los otros tres shinigami estaban corriendo hacia él, las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

…..

Fuera de la Sociedad de Almas

Karin estaba encerrada en una habitación. Era una habitación grande que tenia ventanas grandes. Allí se puede ver mirando por la ventana. Hubo un golpe en la puerta.

-"Adelante"- dijo.

Ryusei entro puso su mano en el hombro de la chica. Le apartó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y la miró. Mirándola de su rostro contra el pecho hacia abajo. Él rompió el silencio.

-"Usted hizo lo correcto. No va a venir en busca de ti, tú lo sabes. Así que deja de perder el tiempo. Usted le dijo que no te siga."-Ryusei dijo acariciando la mejilla de Karin. Karin se apartó y se dio la sonrió. Él sabía que ella era terca, pero que podía lidiar con eso.

-"¿Hay algo que querías Ryusei? Si no, entonces ¿por qué estás aquí?"-

-"Calla, mi dulce Karin. Sólo he venido aquí para decirte que la cena será servida en pocos minutos. Espero que usted esté allí."-

Ryusei se dio vuelta y se marchó dejando a Karin sola en su habitación.

Karin volvió a su ventana.

-Yo podría fácilmente escapar de aquí. Pero si lo hago, voy a poner más gente en peligro. Toushiro ¿qué estás haciendo ahora?-

Karin levantó la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo.

…

Sociedad de Almas

-"Me temo que no sé qué más hacer Hinamori. ¿Podrías ir a hablar con él? Sé que ustedes dos no han estado cerca últimamente, pero creo que es la única persona que habrá de escuchar. Ya ha pasado un mes y lo único que hace es encerrarse en su despacho el mismo enterrado con su trabajo. Karin-chan le dijo que no la seguiera, pero esto es ridículo. Hinamori te lo ruego, por favor, hacer algo por él! "- Rangiku lloró cuando Hinamori se acercó a Rangiku y tiró de ella en un abrazo y frotarle la espalda, como Rangiku llorar.

-"Veré qué puedo hacer."- Hinamori se levantó y se fue a ir a buscar a Hitsugaya. 

…

Oficina de Hitsugaya

Hitsugaya se sentó a trabajar en sus documento de trabajo hasta que se encontró un documento escrito por uno de sus subordinados. El documento mencionado sobre Karin y la repentina desaparición de puso el documento hacia abajo y se recostó en su silla. Cerró los ojos. Imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su mente como la escena de Karin dejando reproducir en su mente.

-"¿Adónde vas? ¿Por qué te vas?" Hitsugaya le pregunté tratando de no dejarla ir. Karin sacó su mano hacia atrás y lo miró fijamente.-

-"Tengo que salir de aquí Toushiro. Si no lo hago la Sociedad de Almas estará en peligro. Me trajeron aquí para evitar que la Sociedad de Almas sea destruida. No me han traído aquí a vivir aquí en paz y felicidad. Por mucho que no quiera irme debo hacerlo. Si me quedo todo el mundo ya se hará daño. ¿No te has fijado? Desde que llegué aquí, no sólo me hice más fuerte, pero cosas extrañas estaban empezando a suceder. Soy la razón por la que la Sociedad de Almas está en peligro, a menos que me quedo aquí nadie está a salvo. Lo siento Toushiro, pero tengo que ir. "- Karin se acercó a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos y susurro un adiós a su oído.

Podría haberla dejado.

Hitsugaya abrió los ojos y dio un puñetazo encima de la mesa hasta que algo se cayó. Sus ojos siguieron el elemento que se cayó. Lo recogió y lo observo de la misma forma.

-Su pelota de fútbol.- pensó Hitsugaya sosteniendo el balón

Hitsugaya comenzó a rodar el balón entre las manos, mientras sentía algo. Echando un vistazo a una parte de color negro de la pelota de fútbol se dio cuenta de que fue arrancado un poco. Hitsugaya le tiró de la estafa y un pedazo de papel cayó de la pelota.

Hitsugaya cogió el papel y lo leyó. Fueron sólo tres palabras, escritas con la letra de Karin.

-No renunciar nunca.-

Fue entonces cuando Hitsugaya se dio cuenta de que no podía sentarse allí y esperar a Karin volver .No. Todo estaba claro ahora. Él sabía lo que quería y lo que él quería era que Karin volviera a estar con él, hablar con él, jugar con él, discutir con él, molestarle como en el infierno, para estar con él, a amarlo.

Un pedazo de papel le hizo reaccionar y darse cuenta que no podía rendirse tenía que conseguir una oportunidad de rescatarla. Una oportunidad de estar con Karin otra vez. Se le ocurrió al recordar a Karin salir.

-"Toushiro pase lo que pase, nunca darse por vencido. Y por favor, hable con Hinamori. Sé que no he estado en buenos términos con usted, pero ella te ama y sé que la quiero de vuelta. Hazme un favor y por favor, olvídame mí. No vendrás detras de mí. Gracias por todo. "- Ella se estaba preparando para irse, pero Hitsugaya tomó de la mano y tiró de ella hacia atrás.

Karin le había dicho que se olvide de ella y no ir tras ella, pero nunca le prometió que no lo haría. Ella también le dijo que nunca se rindiera .Hitsugaya se levantó y se fue a su puerta. Iba a ir tras ella, sin importar lo que pase. Hitsugaya se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Antes de él había Hinamori.

-"Hinamori ..."- dijo Hitsugaya susurrando con sorpresa.

Una hora más tarde

El silencio llenó la sala como Hitsugaya miró Hinamori. Tomando en todo lo que se le dijo. Era una persona alegre la que estaba hablando con él.

-"Y así que sólo quería pedir disculpas. No fue mi intención asustarte a ese día."- Hinamori susurró. Hitsugaya negó con la cabeza.- "No, no deberías pedir disculpas. Acabo de salir de lo que cuelga y que no estaba bien de mí. He querido hablar con usted por un tiempo tan largo, pero tenía miedo."- Hitsugaya confesó.

En un momento de la conversación Hinamori mencionó algo acerca de Karin le abandonaba. Hitsugaya la miró en estado de shock. Ella sabía lo que pasó porque Rangiku le contó todo.

Ella le dijo que estaba preocupada por él dejando de ir tras ella. Con esto, Hitsugaya se levantó de repente y se dirigió a la puerta. Hinamori no quería que se fuera.

Ella todavía lo amaba y no quería que se fuera después de que Karin lo dejo. Hinamori se levantó también y agarró a Hitsugaya.

-"Shiro-chan, por favor no vayas tras ella!"- Hinamori lloró.

-"Gomen ne Hinamori, lo siento, ella me necesita."- dijo con tristeza. Los ojos de Hinamori se ampliaron con la confecion. Ella perdió. Hitsugaya no la amaba. En su lugar, tiene sentimientos por una niña de pelo azabache una cierta Kurosaki.

(Gomen ne demostración significa lo siento, pero.)

Hitsugaya se volvió hacia Hinamori, él le dijo que estaba arrepentido de que no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos. Él le dijo en un momento la había amado de la forma en que ella estaba en busca de su amor ahora. Sin embargo, es diferente ahora.

-"Hinamori, lo siento pero no puedes amarte de la manera que usted quiere que yo lo haga porque me gusta otra persona. Por favor, entienda por qué tengo que ir tras ella."

Hinamori entendió a Hitsugaya y por lo tanto le dijo que tuviera cuidado.

-"Shiro-chan, por favor tenga cuidado y traer a Kurosaki-san de regreso a salvo. Buena suerte."- Ella comenzó a llorar y Hitsugaya se fue a consolarla, pero ella lo rechazó.

-"Ve ahora Shiro-chan antes de que sea demasiado tarde."- Hitsugaya asintió con la cabeza y se fue para ir a buscar a Karin.

Tan pronto como salió, Hinamori se rompió hasta las rodillas, como Rangiku salió de una esquina.

-"Sh ... Hina-chan hizo lo correcto. Está bien."- Rangiku abrazó a la niña que estaba llorando.

-Vuelve a salvo Hitsu-chan.- 

…..

Fuera de la Sociedad de Almas

A Karin no le importaba nada. Ella quería irse. Ella quería ver a todos otra vez. Ella quería estar con su familia. Quería ver a Hitsugaya.

Karin decidió que iba a escapar. Ella había planeado una manera de escapar durante una semana a partir de ahora. Ahora es el momento en que ella va a tomar medidas.

Poco a poco se levantó y abrió la puerta. Por ahora se conocía el lugar de memoria. Ella fácilmente podría escapar del edificio, pero ella sabía que una vez que ella saliera tendría dificultades para escapar de la zona. Ella sabía que era fuerte y Ryusei no la dejaria ir tan fácilmente. Algo no estaba bien de este lugar. Karin vio que estaba cada vez más cerca de salir del edificio. Sin embargo, ella quedó atrapada. Ryusei la agarró y la llevó de regreso a su habitación.

-"No estabas tratando de escapar ¿verdad?"-

-"¿Y si es asi?"- Ella le preguntó.

-"Simplemente se le castigara."- Ryusei cerró la puerta y la cerró con llave. A continuación, tomó Karin y la tiró sobre la cama. Ryusei comenzó a continuar lo que comenzó ese día que le confesó su amor a Karin. Karin trató de pelear con él una vez más. Ella murmuró un hechizo y el fuego salió de su mano ardiente en dirección a Ryusei, ella lo derribó. Tropezó, pero luego se recuperó. Buscando en la habitación, vio a un palo al azar por la pared y la agarró.

-"Da un paso más cerca de mí te juro que –"-

-"Usted, ¿qué?"- él la miraba, lo que provocó que ella lo golpeara.

-"¿Me golpeó con el palo? Oh… Karin, esa cosa no me hará daño, y mucho menos poner un cero en mí. ¿Qué te pasa Karin? ¿Tienes miedo? Pues nadie puede salvarte Karin. Tu precioso Hitsugaya no está aquí ni en ninguna parte cerca de usted. "- dijo Ryusen con una sonrisa malvada.

-"¡Cállate! No te atrevas a acarcarte a mí!"- Karin gritó. Ryusei dio otro paso más y Karin materializó su bastón en una espada. Ella no puede tener su Zanpakutō en ese momento, pero sabía que todavía podía usar sus poderes para materializar su bastón en una espada.

-"Ohh… eres creativa."- Ryusei, dijo con sarcasmo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba de repente Ryusei puso su mano entre sus piernas y sus ojos mirando directamente a ella. Sonrió a Karin cuando ella le devolvió la mirada con los ojos abiertos.

….

Sociedad de Almas

Rangiku acababa de decir adiós a Hinamori mientras salía de la oficina de Hitsugaya. Rangiku fue a su escritorio y abrió un cajón de pronto vio una carpeta que tenía el nombre de Ryusei en él.

Abrió la carpeta y se sentó en su silla. Yendo a través de ella se dio cuenta de algo.

-Esto es registros Ryusei. Pero ¿por qué está aquí?. ¿Qué? La mayor parte de su información es desconocida.- pensó la teniente del 11° escuadrón

Rangiku leyo todos los documentos y artículos relacionados con Ryusen que se encontraban en poder de Hitsugaya. De pronto siente la necesidad de continuar la investigación a medida que leía todas sus notas, ella se fue rapidamente a la Sala de Información.

Allí continuó su investigación. Después de un rato se encontró con un artículo interesante acerca de un juicio en la Sociedad de Almas siglos atrás. Leyó todo y leer las notas una y otra vez. Finalmente llegó a su mente.

-Espere a quien es el hombre Fujiwara Harutomo y Ryusei Shindoh. ¿Qué es?Espera hay una foto.-

Los ojos de Rangiku se ensanchan a medida que ella se quedó mirando la foto de Fujiwara Harutomo. Rápidamente se sacó una foto de Ryusei y ponerlos juntos.

-Fujiwara Harutomo y Ryusei Shindoh son ... son la misma persona. ¿Pero no esta Fujiwara muerto? ¿No estaba prohibido en la Sociedad de Almas?¿Qué está haciendo aquí y ahora? ¡Oh, no! Karin-chan está en peligro!- se dijo a si misma Rangiku

Rangiku se levantó rápidamente. Tenía que encontrar a Hitsugaya y advertirle de que Ryusei no era un shinigami normal, que era mayormente en el amor y secuestraron a una niña porque la amaba.

Este tipo era peligroso. Él cometió muchos crímenes, y se suponía que debía ser ejecutado. Pero, ¿cómo escapo? Ella no lo sabía.

-Maldita sea espero que no llegar demasiado lejos.-

…..

Hitsugaya

-Voy por ti Karin, sólo tiene que esperar para mí un poco más.-

Hitsugaya corrió tan rápido como podía entonces vio una mariposa negra delante de él.

-¿Un mensaje?-

Después de unos minutos Hitsugaya analizo toda la información que acaba de recibir de Rangiku . Ahora sabía quien Ryusei era en realidad. Su determinación de salvar a Karin aumento. Sólo esperaba que una vez que llegara allí, no sea demasiado tarde.

-Nota para mí, gracias a Matsumoto.-

Hitsugaya luego continuó en ir a buscar a Karin sin perder tiempo para descansar.

….

Con Karin y Ryusei

Cuando Karin miró a los fríos ojos grises de Ryusei muchas imágenes y recuerdos vinieron volando de vuelta a ella. Todo el dolor que ella sufrió. Todas las noches de insomnio que tuvo que soportar a causa de él. Por último, hace clic a ella que Ryusei y el hombre que la violó hace 3 años después conoció a Hitsugaya eran una y la misma persona. Ella gritó y trató de huir, pero Ryusei sólo se adelantó y la agarró de nuevo.

-"Me alegro de que te acuerdaras de mí ahora"-. Ryusei sonrió. La decisión ahora fue de poner su plan en accion. Lanzo a Karin en la cama una vez más, empezó a arrancarle la ropa. Karin gritó y le dio una patada. Karin tomó la espada que cayó de su mano y lo golpeó con élla. La sangre comenzó a filtrarse a través de la manga de Ryusei como Karin trató de aspirar a él otra vez, pero luego ella se golpeó en la cara con la mano Ryusei.

Ryusei disfrutaba jugando con Karin mientras ella continuaba a gritando y pateando.

Ryusei siguió adelante y trató de entrar en Karin hasta que ella gritó, -"Toushiro!"-

Las ventanas se rompieron en pedazos cuando Hitsugaya se estrelló a través de él. Hitsugaya abrió su Zanpakutō en Ryusei. Ryusei se apartó de un salto y aterrizo al otro lado de la habitación. Hitsugaya corrió al lado de Karin, pero fue atacado por Ryusei.

Hitsugaya y Ryusei se enfrentaron entre sí. El Swinging de sus espadas y el bloqueo de los demás ataques. Hitsugaya estaba empezando a estar muy molesto. Hitsugaya no tenía más remedio que usarlo.

-"Siéntate sobre los cielos congelados,"- comenzó a decir Hitsugaya, -"Hyourinmaru!"- , gritó. Pronto toda la sala se oscureció y de repente giró Hitsugaya una hoja que estaba encadenado a su espada en Ryusei y se congeló la pierna de este último.

Ryusei se sorprendió al principio, pero luego sonrió y se fundió el hielo en la pierna. Hitsugaya se puso rígido, pero luego recuperó la compostura y continuó luchando con Ryusei.

Karin observó la escena que tenía delante. Se sentía débil, ella trató de huir y proteger a Hitsugaya, pero se encontró con que sus piernas no se movían. Ser testigo de que Hitsugaya y sus pétalos se iban rompiendo una a una, las lágrimas de Karin corrieron por su rostro.

(Cuando se utiliza Bankai Hitsugaya, que tiene lo que estos pétalos de color púrpura buscando flotando por encima de él. Esto es un límite para cuánto tiempo podría utilizar bankai. Si todo se rompe, no será capaz de utilizar bankai. Sólo quiero hacerles saber a los que no sabía lo que quería decir.)

-Él no va a durar mucho tiempo si esto sigue así. Tengo que hacer algo.- pensó Karin

Mirando a su alrededor Karin encontró su espada una vez más y puso más de su reiatsu en ella. A continuación, Hitsugaya se estrella frente a ella.

-"Toushiro!"- Rápidamente corrio hacia él y lo sostuvo en sus brazos. Hitsugaya se encontraba inconsciente.

-Gracias por venir por mí. Sé que te cause tantos problemas. A cambio, es mi turno para protegerte. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.- dijo la chica en su mente como un mensaje para el muchacho que sostenía en brazos.

Karin tuvo una última mirada a Hitsugaya antes de volverse a enfrentar con Ryusei. Karin se dio la vuelta y cogió su espada.

-"Es todo culpa tuya"- dijo en voz baja, Karin envio a Ryusei una mirada a su dirección. -"Es todo por tu culpa!"- Karin se desvaneció y apareció justo en frente de Ryusei.- "Es todo culpa tuya maldita sea!"- Karin gritó encendida y comenzó a golpear a la mierda de Ryusei no le daba la oportunidad de defenderse.

De repente un gran estruendo se oía por todas partes. Hitsugaya comenzó a recuperar la conciencia, y al ver lo que ocurria como sus ojos se abrieron. Volvió la cabeza hacia la derecha y vio dos figuras luchando. Uno estaba realmente golpeado y el otro estaba golpeando sin dar a su oponente la oportunidad de reaccionar. Su visión se hizo más clara al ver que el que estaba herido era Ryusei.

Hitsugaya intentó ponerse de pie observando la escena antes que él.

-"¡Usted ha hecho mi vida miserable! ¡Te odio! Haces daño a tanta gente y por eso no te puedo perdonar. ¡Vete al infierno Ryusei!"- Karin balanceó su espada hacia Ryusei. Ryusei cogio la espada entre sus dedos, y fueron traspasados de Karin con su espada. Karin lanzó un fuerte grito que hizo que Hitsugaya corriera a cogerla.

Hitsugaya sacudió a Karin tratando de conseguir que se despertara .Hitsugaya le susurró a Karin diciendo que puede derrotarlo. Karin sólo lo miró fijamente a continuación, estuvo de acuerdo.

-"Hn ... Creo que voy a tener que matarlos a los dos. ¿No es dulce, los amantes pueden morir e ir al infierno juntos?."- Ryusei escupió mientras corría con las manos tratando de matar a ambos.

Karin levanto su espada y comenzó a derramar su reiatsu en la espada que Hitsugaya envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de ella y la espada virtiendo su reiatsu en el tambien. Juntos, clavaron la espada hacia adelante como Ryusei blandió su espada. A continuación, toda la sala se convirtió en una brillante luz blanca y cegadora.

Tan pronto como la luz desapareció, Karin se desplomó al suelo con Hitsugaya aferrandose a ella. En algún lugar el sonido de una espada caer al suelo se hizo eco por toda la habitación.

Se había acabado, Hitsugaya miró y sonrió a Karin. Ryusei estaba muerto y ya no podía tocar a Karin. Cepillarse los dientes algunos mechones de pelo de la cara, suavemente la levantó y se alejó de ese lugar.

-Por fin ha terminado. Todo su dolor por fin ha llegado a su fin.- pensó Hitsugaya.


	19. Fuego y Hielo

Fuego y Hielo

Epílogo

Sociedad de Almas en algún lugar en un área abierta

Había mucha gente sentada fuera de la zona abierta. La ceremonia se celebraba al mismo tiempo los capitanes de los 13 escuadrones cada uno se paró frente a las personas sentadas. Había gente llorando, gente sonriendo, e incluso las personas para conciliar el sueño, cuando Yamamoto, dio su discurso.

Pronto Yamamoto estaba llamando a cada alumno shinigami para subir y darle la mano a todos los capitanes y él mismo.

-"... Y, finalmente, Karin Kurosaki. ¿Podría venir para recibir su premio por ayudar a la derrota Fujiwara Harutomo".-

No pasó mucho tiempo después de que Hitsugaya y Karin volvieron de derrotar a Ryusei cuando la Sociedad de Almas fue informada de Fujiwara Harutomo estaba con vida y corriendo alrededor de la Sociedad de Almas.

-"Kurosaki-san se ha ocupado de muchos problemas en su estancia aquí en la Sociedad de Almas. Ahora, su misión ha terminado y la Sociedad de Almas ahora puede vivir en paz. ¡Felicidades! Karin Kurosaki. Ahora eres un shinigami de pleno derecho."- Pronto toda la zona estaba llena de aplausos y la gente gritando y aullando.

Karin sonrió y se sonrojó ante toda la atención que estaba recibiendo. Ella fue y dio la mano a todos los capitanes de 13 escuadrones, hasta que se detuvo frente a Hitsugaya. Se sentía torpe como Hitsugaya se acercó y le estrechó la mano. Muchos ojos prestaron mucha atención tanto a Hitsugaya y Karin, esperando a que algo suceda. A continuación, incapaz de ocultar, Karin sacó su mano de Hitsugaya y se lanzó a él en un abrazo de oso gigante. La multitud sonrió mientras Hitsugaya se sonrojó en un millón de tonos de rojo y comenzo a aullular Rangiku a ellos. Todo el mundo se rió de las payasadas de Rangiku.

….

La fiesta de graduación

-"Karin-chan!"- gritó una chica de pelo castaño y corto. Karin se dio la vuelta y chilló.

-"Yuzu!" -gritó ella.- "Qu ... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"-preguntó Ichigo, Rukia, Isshin y se acercaron a ella y Yuzu.

Yuzu le explica que un día Hitsugaya volvió al mundo real y fue a visitar a los Kurosakis y Rukia. Hitsugaya le había explicado todo, menos que ella habia sido violada. Karin no podía creer lo que acaba de oír. Yuzu le dijo que ella no lo podía creer al principio, pero luego empezó a entender y que tenía mucho sentido.

-"Karin-chan! Papá está tan orgulloso de ti! Ahora, ¿dónde esta Shiro-chan! Cuando te casas?"- Isshin estaba esperando a Karin a pegarle, pero no pasó nada. Abrió los ojos para ver que Karin lo abrazaba por primera vez en su vida, no porque ella se iba, pero porque ella quiso. Sin embargo, no duró mucho para el lado de Karin le dio una patada después de que él le preguntó acerca de un bebé que viene en camino.

-"Karin, estamos orgullosos de ti. ¿No hay que olvidar que la víspera?."- Ichigo dijo a Karin. Karin asintió con la cabeza.

Muy pronto la fiesta estaba cada vez más llena de gente y decidió que debía escaparse esperando que nadie se diera cuenta.

Karin salió de la fiesta y se dirigió hacia el exterior. Ella pasó por muchos árboles y los edificios hasta que encontró el único lugar donde quería estar.

El acantilado.

Karin se dirigió hacia el acantilado y vio que alguien ya estaba allí. Ella sonrio, sólo la persona que quería ver.

Karin en silencio camino detrás de Hitsugaya y decidió asustarlo. Lástima que no funcionó porque él ya sabía que ella estaba allí.

-"Ni siquiera pienses en ello Kurosaki."- Dijo.

Karin hizo un mohín y se sentó a su lado. Ninguno dijo una palabra el uno al otro. Disfrutaron del silencio y mirando el cielo era lo suficientemente bueno para ellos.

Karin penso acerca de lo que Ukitake alguna vez le dijo. Él le contó una historia acerca de cómo dos personas que se enfrentaron, junto encontrado la felicidad con los demás.

-¿Cómo puede ser el fuego y el hielo no se mezclan?.-

De pronto, Hitsugaya rompió el silencio y la felicitó por convertirse en un oficial de shinigami. Karin le dio las gracias. A continuación, Hitsugaya pensó por un minuto de todo lo que ha sucedido entre ellos.

-Ok. Es ahora o nunca.-

Hitsugaya se volvió hacia Karin. Ambos dijeron algo al mismo tiempo, cuando Karin le dijo que fuera el en primer lugar. Hitsugaya vaciló.

-Maldita sea yo estaba listo hace unos minutos.-

Hitsugaya estaba teniendo dificultades al tratar de hablar. Así que miró hacia otro lado con la esperanza de que sería más fácil hablar, no frente a ella.

Cuando empezó Karin decidió que ella era feliz con todo ahora y quería dar las gracias a Hitsugaya por la protección de su felicidad por lo que se inclinó y se fue a apretar sus labios en la mejilla cuando de repente se gira la cabeza para ver si ella estaba escuchando. De repente, ellos sintieron un choque de electricidad surgir a través de sus cuerpos.

Hitsugaya no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, pero lo que fuera, él sabía que le gustaba. Cerró los ojos y se apoyó en poner su mano en el lado de la mejilla de Karin. Karin se relajó y puso sus manos sobre su pecho. Después de unos momentos, Karin ahora entendía lo que significaba para el fuego y el hielo puedan mezclarse.

-¿Quién hubiera pensado que sería el fuego y Toushiro era de hielo?-

Karin apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de Hitsugaya mientras acariciaba el pelo y miró el cielo.

Ambos se sentían a gusto y finalmente entendieron lo que les faltaba. Hitsugaya finalmente encontro a alguien sólo para él y Karin se encontró con seguridad que pertenece a alguien que ella realmente quiere.

Juntos eran inseparables. Se enfrentaron así, él era de hielo, frío y serio. Y ella era el calor del fuego y feroz. Ella podía derretir al igual que él podía congelar. Así es como eran, como el fuego y el hielo.


End file.
